Feelings and Emotions
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Serie of oneshots: Kahlan and Cara have different feelings and emotions, they need each others help to deal with them. Crappy summary, I know :P just read, please. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Naïve

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"Wait, wait, wait," In a swift move Kahlan managed to push Cara away from her.

"What?" the other one grunted irritated, breathing heavier than normal.

"I don't think this is a good idea," the brunette explained her actions, fearing for the Mord'Sith's reaction.

"What do you mean? This was your idea to begin with!" Cara huffed confused, inspecting the woman beneath her for a second before hesitantly asking: "Did I do something wrong?"

Kahlan melted inside and couldn't help but smile at what she thought was the cutest face Cara had ever made: "Of course not, I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

"Kahlan, we've been over this," the blonde sighed, leaning abit backwards so that her weight was no longer fully on Kahlan's body: "You want to know if and how you can control your powers during sex so that you and Richard can have a baby together. And I have already told you that there is no other option than having a lot of sex so that you can learn to control your power."

At the end of her sentence her voice had slowed down and almost turned into a purr as her eyes quickly skimmed the Confessor's body which had impressive curves.

Kahlan snorted amused: "Cara, you are so naïve…"

The Mord'sith cocked her head to the side as her glare intensified: "This is a very bad time to bring that up, do you even know the basic rules of having sex?" She ended by giving Kahlan a confident smirk.

"And I suppose you're a walking manual of sex?" the Confessor retorted, rendering Cara speechless for a few seconds.

"How am I being naïve?" Cara asked cautious, not wanting to seems stupid in front of the other woman.

"Did you really think that this was about Richard?" Kahlan said softly while lovingly sliding two fingers up and down Cara's arm.

"Well, yes," The Mord'Sith answered, not hearing the subtle hint in Kahlan's voice: "You and Richard had to hold back all this time-" She rambled on, more to herself than to Kahlan.

"Are you really so thickheaded, Cara? Do you not understand the situation?" the brunette couldn't stop smiling.

As Cara was thinking so hard to figure this all out, Kahlan pushed herself upwards and captured the blonde's lips with her own. It was a gentle, yet electrifying touch, which sent heated waves through both women.

"I think I understand," Cara breathed out, Kahlan's sweet taste still lingering on her lips: "This was never about Richard…" she had to swallow deeply as she saw the look in the Confessor's eyes.

"Ever since that night in the tomb I've been wanting to tell you-"

Kahlan was rendered speechless because a certain blonde had taken away her ability to speak with a set of full, soft lips. This time the kiss was more demanding, more passionate and even more electrifying.

"Mm, you do understand," Kahlan hummed happily, her smile widening.

Thank you for reading! You've just made my day :)


	2. Cold

**I would like to especially thank LiquidV for the review, you managed to make me like writing again :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"Kahlan, can I ask you something?" Cara softly whispered, not wanting to wake up Richard or Zedd.

"Yes, Cara, what is it?" Kahlan hummed content and sleepy at the same time.

"Well, I was just wondering.." the Mord'Sith said, thinking for a moment before continuing a tad louder: "Why the hell are you hugging me?"

She quickly scanned the camp site for any movement, relieved to see that the two others were still sleeping, one more soundly than the other if snoring was an indication of deep sleep.

"What do you mean, Cara?" Kahlan answered with fake innocence dripping from her voice: "I'm not hugging you."

"Right," Cara slurred: "Tell me if I'm wrong, but if one person, in this case you, wraps her arms around another person, which would be me, is that not considered to be hugging?"

Cara smirked when the Confessor remained quiet for a few moments, thinking that she had won their little dispute, if it would be called that, but unfortunately for her Kahlan wasn't defeated that fast.

"Well, it all depends on the person's reasons why the one person, _me_, would wrap her arms around the other person, _you_," Kahlan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, tightening her arms around the blondes waist slightly while burying her head in the blondes back.

Cara's breath got caught in her throat for the slightest moment as she felt the brunette press her lips against the back of her neck. She regained her composure fast enough to tense up and slide abit further from the confessor, who was by now pressed up against her backside.

"And what would your reasons from this indecent behavior be then, _confessor_?" Cara tried to pronounce the last word with contempt but she probably failed because she felt Kahlan shake as she tried to laugh without sound.

"If you must know, _Mord'sith_, I am cold," the brunette stated simply.

"Cold?" Cara asked suspicious, turning her head to catch a glimpse of Kahlan's face.

"Yes, cold, it's something you feel when-" Kahlan began to ramble before being stopped.

"Yes, I know what cold means, Kahlan," the Mord'sith snapped at the said woman.

"Well, then you know my reasons for me laying so close to you, you must not seek for any others for there are none and so we should best go to sleep, tomorrow will be another hard day for us…" Kahlan rushed in one breath.

Cara caught her drift and suddenly felt the nervousness in Kahlan's presence. Smiling evilly, she knew exactly what to do to throw the other woman off more.

Slowly she turned around, breaking Kahlan's embrace around her, to meet the Confessor's eyes with her own.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kahlan stuttered slightly, blood rushing to her cheeks, making a faint blush appear.

"Well, isn't this warmer for you?" Cara asked, picking up on the blush on Kahlan's cheeks, moving even closer.

"Yes, it's very hot," Kahlan breathed out, immediately cursing her choice of words as she saw the satisfied grin on Cara's face.

"So you're not cold anymore?" Cara purred, her arm snaking around Kahlan's waist before letting her hand travel down over the confessor's butt to her upper thigh.

"You're shivering, you are still cold," the Mord'sith said in fake concern, because she knew why Kahlan was shivering.

"Yes!," the brunette husked, closing her eyes for a moment as Cara's hand neared her core slowly: "I'm freezing, you have to heat me up more!" she practically begged.

"Hmm, you have to stay quiet though," the blonde hummed as she pressed her lips against the column of Kahlan's neck: "We wouldn't want to wake the men…"

"Kiss me then!" Kahlan urged, louder than anticipated, but luckily no one woke up.

Cara flashed one of those ravishing smiles before plunging down and capturing the brunette's lips, marking them as her own.

_Next morning_

"Hey Kahlan," Richard said softly, waiting until the confessor's attention was fully his: "Why were you sleeping on Cara's mat this morning?" he looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his question.

"It was cold," Kahlan answered, smiling as she remembered last night. She looked around and searched for the blonde, only to find her near the horses. She continued her answer with an even broader smile as she kept watching the said woman: "And Cara was friendly enough to warm me up."

She took a last look at Richards shocked face, before slowly walking towards the Mord'sith, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

As he watched the two women together, he knew that he had lost Kahlan, … to Cara…  
_Damme you Cold!_

Thank you for reading! You've just made my day :)


	3. Stinky

**Special thanks to the reviewers, you know who you are :P lots of kisses to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"God, you stink.." Zedd whined as he pinched his nose between his two fingers, while waving his other hand in front of his face.

Cara turned around and gave him a death glare, telling him if he valued his life he would better keep his mouth shut.  
They had been fighting banelings today, on a field loaded with Dragon's Breath mines and so you can guess what happened... can't you? Yes , indeed.. one exploded and it rained guts upon Cara, making her smell different from usual, worse than usual.

"Unlike you, _Wizard_, I cannot shoot fire out of my hands!" Cara snapped at him as he rolled his eyes: "I have to engage in close combat in order to strike my opponent and if there is anyone that would be allowed to nag, it would be me because I'm to only one who had a baneling blown up in her face!"

Cara took a deep breath after rushing that all through, her colour had become a tab more red than usual.

Kahlan, who had closely watched the whole event, grinned to herself as she saw Zedd's reaction, unfortunately Cara possessed a supernatural hearing and so she had heard it, glaring at the brunette before marching off towards the town.

_In an inn _

"Would it be possible to rent us two rooms, please?" Richard asked friendly, while flashing one of her 'Richard-smiles'.

"O-of course! Everything to help the seeker!" The innkeeper practically yelled at them, enthusiastic little chap.

As the man was looking for the keys to the chamber, he suddenly stopped and sniffed deeply a few times before asking, no one in particular: "What is that stench?"

"It's the Mord'Sith," Zedd motioned, slichtly tilting his head in the blonde's direction a few times.

Cara turned agonizingly slow toward the wizard, like a predator eying her prey, while her hand reached for her Agiel. But before she could even grasp it, the Mother Confessor spoke.

"We would like to order a nice hot bath, please, if it is not too much," she tilted her head slightly to the right, while downing her eyes slowly before jerking them up.

The innkeeper swallowed hard before nodding dumbly and calling a maid, ordering her to prepare a warm bath at once.

_Later, when the bath is ready_

Cara was actually quite happy to finally be able to take a relaxing bath, it had been so long since she a _hot _one, probably since she left her Sisters.

She was about to pull off her leathers when the door behind her opened, showing none other than the Mother Confessor.

Barely acknowledging Cara's presence, the brunette slipped out of her robes gracefully, letting them fall on the floor, before almost provokingly stepping in the bathtub. Humming in pleasure, rolling her head back, as the warm water embraced her entirely, sneaking in places that barely saw light on normal occasions.

Cara had watched the actions of the other woman, who had only given her a glance that said 'Yeah-I-get-dirty-too-you-know', from the corner of her eyes and suddenly felt abit self-conscious. Kahlan Amnell was very, very far from an average beauty, Cara even considered the said woman's body to be one of her primal weapons, along with those pointed daggers and sharp tongue.

Kahlan desperately held back a purr as Cara removed her leathers, unwrapping her lovely package. **(AN: sorry for the description, couldn't think of a better word.. carry on now) **The water level augmented as the blonde stepped into the bath, sitting on the opposite site of Kahlan, avoiding any eye contact.

"What are you doing?" the Mord'Sith asked as she saw Kahlan approach with a wash cloth in her hand.

"You smell," Kahlan simply stated.

"Yes," Cara sighed irritated, rubbing her temple in the process: "I already know that! That wasn't the question either."

"You have to wash yourself, completely," Kahlan continued, her voice soft and husk: "and very thoroughly," she finished by letting her eyes travel over the blonde's body slowly and provoking.

"I can wash myself perfectly," Cara tried to keep her focus, battling with the growing ache between her legs by rubbing her thighs together, getting the total opposite result.

"I am not questioning your abilities, Cara," the brunette's hand rubbed the cloth over the blonde's thigh as she settled between Cara's legs: "I'm simply saying that it would be so much more pleasurable to let me do it.. plus I really want your old smell back.."

"Why? Does my smell mean so much to you?" Cara breathed out, barely keeping her senses as the cloth was pushed further and further towards that _one_ point between her legs.

"Yes," the Confessor whispered: "I want you to smell of leather and sweat again.." She pressed her lips upon the blonde's chin.

"Well, we have the leather," Cara smirked: "What will we do about the sweat?" her eyes were full of lust and desire and it took all of her strength to wait with jumping the brunette until she had replied.

Kahlan's lips curled up before she demanded Cara's lips to be hers, giving her time to think of a suitable answer which she found one they broke apart: "_Honey_, I know of some activities which will make you sweat so hard, you'll have to take another bath." Kahlan finished by pressing the cloth into Cara's core.

Cara groaned, bucking into the touch some more, before laughing: "As long as it is with you, I'm fine with it, _darling_."

With that they ravished each other until the water was cold, only to continue in their rented bedroom...

I tried to make it a bit more sexy at the end, hopefully I succeeded :)  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!


	4. Jealous

**Happy Birthday to LiquidV, I hope you've enjoyed every second of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

Cara was not jealous, Mord'Sith did not feel jealousy, when they wanted something they got it because that was a privilege of being a Mord'Sith!

Cara did not feel anything for the Mother Confessor, her stomach didn't clench together every time she was touched by those soft hands, her lips did not curl up when the brunette laughed at a joke, her ears did not enjoy the sound of her voice and her heart did definitely not begin to beat faster when Kahlan inched closer during cold nights!

Cara did not want to grab the said woman and push her against a tree before ravishing her body like there was no tomorrow, she did not want to wake up in the morning and kiss Kahlan awake softly, she did not want to touch Kahlan so intimately and she certainly did not want Kahlan to touch her!

…..

But the fact was, that Cara did want all those thing and every day it worsened, her jealousy grew. She envied Richard for winning the woman's heart before her. Every night at the campfire she would see them talk quietly and snuggled with each other lovingly, it disgusted the Mord'Sith to a degree that even her meals lost their taste.

"I'll keep first watch," she stated firmly, her voice giving away a fragment of her anger and how annoyed she was.

"Fine by me!"Zedd answered by rushing over to his sleeping mat, snoring within minutes.

Richard chuckled softly before turning his attention to Kahlan again: "Goodnight and good luck," he whispered before kissing her cheek and laying down on his mat.

Kahlan sucked in a deep breath and walk over to the fallen tree where Cara was sitting on, her back turned towards the Confessor.

"Is this place free?" the brunette asked softly, her heart beating in her throat.

"I don't see anyone sitting there, so…" Cara snapped at her before she could stop herself.

Kahlan swallowed hard before sitting down. She remained silence at first, thinking about how she should best engage a conversation with the very closed Mord'Sith.

"Are you okay, Cara? You seemed angry," Kahlan began, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine," Cara stated firmly, well aware that the Mother Confessor would see right through her façade.

"Cara," the brunette giggled softly: "When will you learn that you cannot lie to a confessor?"

"You can't blame anyone for trying, can you?" Cara said,..friendly? Turning her head to look the brunette in the eyes, smiling softly.

Kahlan was shocked by the sudden change of character but was pleased at the same time because now she knew that Cara was not mad at her.

"So, you're gonne tell me what's bothering you?" Kahlan pressed on.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry so much.." Cara murmured, wishing that Kahlan would just drop it.

"Hmm, nope, not convincing enough," Kahlan hummed happily as Cara's head darted in her direction.

Cara grinned and turned towards Kahlan before saying 'I'm fine' with exaggerating hand gestures, such as two thumbs up at one point.

"That was a bit too much, wasn't it?" Cara said as she heard Kahlan laugh.

"Just a bit," the brunette rubbed the tears of laughter away.

"Alright, let me try again, I'm getting the hang of this," Cara's face became serious again and she straightened her back some more, giving Kahlan a fierce look before continuing, emphasizing every word with just enough force: "I am totally, completely, entirely, super-duper fine!"

Kahlan bit her bottomlip in order not to laugh but when she saw Cara's fake self-satisfied smile, she couldn't hold back anymore and laughed louder than she had since they had began their journey.

A dissatisfied grunt coming from none other than Zedd, he usually slept very deep, made them both quiet down and stay silent for a couple of minutes.

"Now tell me what's going on, I'm not gonne let it go until you tell me," Kahlan said sternly, as if talking to a child.

Cara let her eyes skim over the confessor's face before sighing deeply and surrendering to the nosy woman: "I have been feeling…"

"Feeling? That's good, right?" Kahlan tried to lighten the mood.

"But it's not a good feeling," the blonde continued, softening her voice, hoping the other end of the conversation wouldn't hear.

Kahlan stayed quiet and gave Cara the time to think, she knew that it wasn't easy for the Mord'Sith to talk about herself in such a way and certainly not with the brunette.

"I..feel.. envious…" Cara breathed out, despised by the last word because Mord'Sith did not envy, they were_ envied_.

"Envious of who, Cara?" Kahlan tried not to let any emotion slip into the question, she didn't want Cara to stop speaking so truthfully with her.

Cara opened her mouth to say the name but she had lost her voice, she looked up at the other woman like someone just killed some baby Wisps, pleading at those beautiful blue eyes to understand, so she wouldn't have to say it and feel so vulnerable.

Kahlan saw the doubt in Cara's green eyes and placed her hand on the woman's thigh, squeezing the tensing that had appeared away while looking at the blonde reassuringly and urging her to continue.

"Richard," Cara said in the tiniest voice, cracking halfway.

"You're envious of Richard?" Kahlan asked confused: "Why? Because he is the Seeker? I mean if it's about that-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cara snapped, she knew Kahlan wouldn't understand: "It has nothing to do with him being the Seeker, I couldn't care less about that!"

Kahlan was taken aback by the fierce reaction she had managed to get out of the other woman by simply mentioning something about the Seeker, but before she could apologize , the fuming blonde continued.

"I would have abandoned you all months ago when we got the Stone of Tears, but I just couldn't, my heart wouldn't let me go anywhere without it knowing that _you _were safe. At first it was just that, overprotective, but then it started to change to something more and you and Richard were always so lovey-dovey and it made me sick to my stomach!" she rambled, seeing the look n Kahlan's eyes change from confusion to understanding to lovingly which made her blush deeply: "Don't understand me wrong, _Confessor_, I do not like you, at all! I mean, I do but I don't! And I am most certainly not jealous!" She finally huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest while staring into the blackness.

Kahlan's lips curled upwards, Cara looked just like a sulking child in that position. Then she stood up and surprised the other woman by straddling her lap and taking the blonde's head firmly between her hands and kissing her softly.

"W-wh-what ab-bout Richard?" Cara stuttered in a high-pitched voice when they pulled apart.

"What about him?" Kahlan grinned as she noticed the confusion in Cara's eyes.

"W-well, you and him,…I mean…?" Cara cursed her brains for not being able to form understandable sentence on such a crucial moment.

"No, silly!" Kahlan laughed, pinching Cara's hand slightly: "Richard's gay!"

Cara's eyes widened in surprise and she was dumbstruck for a few moment before a quiet 'ow' left her lips, a louder and more confident 'Really?' following a moment later.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded: "I'm his cover-up when Zedd's around cause he doesn't know about Richard yet."

"That's…nice of you," Cara replied not really knowing what else to say.

"And you're really cute, getting jealous and all," Kahlan giggled.

"I'm not jealous!" Cara said firmly, blushing a deep red, trying to avert her eyes from the beauty before her.

"And you're sweet too," Kahlan continued, seemingly oblivious to the blonde's previous comment.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are, very very very sweet," Kahlan pressed her forehead against Cara's and hummed content at the warmth that radiated from the other woman.

"Shut up," Cara murmured, at a loss of any other words.

"Make me," Kahlan purred, her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Gladly," Cara hummed as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pressed their lips together.

**Thanks for reading! You've just made my day! :)**


	5. Scarred

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

Cara had many scars, Kahlan knew, she had seen them many times, she had studied them thoroughly every chance she got. She was fascinated by the stories behind them, although some were terrible. She knew that it annoyed Cara when she studied them but she just couldn't help herself, she got lost in them again and again and again. She loved those marks, especially the one on Cara's right shoulder. That scar meant that Cara cared about the brunette because she had jumped in front of an incoming dacra whilst knowing she would never have enough time to stop it and so it had sliced right through the flesh.

Kahlan's face twisted slightly as she remembered how ugly it looked at the beginning, with all that blood, it had been rather disgusting…

"Kahlannnn," Cara's whining cut through the brunette's train of thoughts: "You're doing it again…"

The Confessor snapped back into focus as she saw the blonde looking very irritated, her on hand on her hip while rolling her eyes. The top of her leathers had been removed and was now hanging lifelessly at her sides, her upper body exposed for all to see.

"Sorry," Kahlan dropped her eyes in shame and started to undress herself.

On their way to yet another village Cara had seen a beautiful lake and since it had been rather warm, the woman had decided to take a quick dive. Zedd was off to a tavern to eat until he exploded and Richard accompanied him to make sure he wouldn't explode because where would he find another Wizard of the First Order?

Kahlan sighed contently when she slipped out of her dress, the sun warming her skin immediately. When she looked around her she noticed that Cara had already jumped into the water and was mentioning her to come too.

"You really have to stop looking at me like you did before, it creeps me out," Cara commented when Kahlan had finally joined her in the water, which reached just above nipple.

"Liar, you love it when I look at you," Kahlan giggled as Cara turned around abruptly, offended by the word 'Liar'.

"When it is longing or loving or like sexy, not when you're counting the scars on my body.. it makes me very self-conscious," Cara mumbled, crossing her arms before her chest while showing Kahlan and undignified look.

"Alright, fine," Kahlan caved: "I'll try to keep myself in check..," Cara nodded self-satisfied before Kahlan continued: "But only if you let me touch them instead, either look or touch, your pick."

"What? You sly woman!" her tone might have been slightly angry but her eyes smiled so Kahlan wasn't worried at all.

"I learned from the best," Kahlan retorted, smiling wickedly.

"Well, that's right, I am _the best_," Cara smirked as Kahlan slowly swayed towards her.

"Oh, yea, you're the best, _baby_," Kahlan husked seductively, letting her fingertips skim over the surface of the water.

"Hmm, no need to sweet-talk me, Kahlan, I am yours already," Cara hummed, extending her hands to place them on the luscious heaps of flesh that were, Kahlan's hips.

"So I can do whatever I want to you?" Kahlan asked, tilting her head like a little schoolgirl.

"Yeah," Cara breathed out, her anticipation growing.

Kahlan leaned in slowly, indicating that she would kiss the blonde senseless but as the said woman closed her eyes, Kahlan stepped back and shoved a handful of water in Cara's face, surprising the blonde to say at least.

"You are so dead," Cara said, her lips curling up in a devilish smile as she returned the favor, thrusting with both hands through the water for the ultimate 'attack'.

They did this for a couple of minutes, giggling like little girls before Cara had enough and grabbed Kahlan's wrist, spinning the woman around so the blonde was behind her and crossed her captured arms in front of her chest.

"I've got you," she whispered softly, her mouth pressed against Kahlan's ear: "I guess I can have my way with you now."

She released the brunette's wrists and placed one hand securely on the flat stomach while the other travelled a bit more down, gently massaging Kahlan's thighs, eliciting the most delightful whimper from the brunette.

"Cara, we can't…" Kahlan panted, barely able to even consider fighting Cara's administrations: "Someone…will see.."

"We haven't seen any people all day, don't worry so much," Cara breathed before running her tongue over the length of the confessor's neck, pleased to hear the purr coming from the said woman's throat.

"Richard…and Zedd, oh my god, Zedd would get a heart attack if he saw.." Kahlan managed to get out, her mind was still fighting, telling her that it was too risky but her body had already decided and was arching into Cara's touch.

"Good," Cara stated simply: "Then we'll finally be rid of all his nagging, two bird with one stone," she murmured, though Kahlan knew she didn't mean it.

"Richard…" Kahlan groaned, she wanted to give some resistance to let Cara know that she was not controlled so easily but it was getting harder and harder.

"He's probably shagging the tavern maid at this instant, if he can get his fun, I should get mine too!" Cara pouted.

"God, you're lucky I love you," Kahlan grunted before turning around and capturing Cara's lips, the blonde's finger making contact with her core.

_Some time later_

Kahlan would be so embarrassed if anyone saw her right now,..naked… beneath Cara, who was comfortably laying on top of her, their bodies fitting together perfectly…on the bank of the lake, the grass tickling her back.

"Tell me about this one again," the brunette said as she kissed the little mark on Cara's finger.

"I got this one when a fishing hook got stuck in my finger when I was younger, I cried really hard when they pulled it out but my mother said that now I knew what fish went through when we caught them so I stopped fishing for years." She ended by giving Kahlan a soft kiss.

"And this one?" Kahlan stroke over the scar on Kahlan's shoulder, smiling widely.

"This one is my trophy for saving the woman I love, I wear it with pride," Cara smirked.

"Tell me about this woman."

"Well," the blonde started, pressing her lips against Kahlan's neck: "She is really nice and beautiful and intelligent and funny and absolutely kick-ass in battle," Kahlan blushed at those descriptions but Cara wasn't finished yet: "She is very clumsy as well and a softie, also she is annoying from time to time and she seems to have a weird obsession with scars for some reason.." Cara frowned in fake confusion.

Kahlan softly slapped the blonde's arm before laughing to her heart's content.

"I think you love her," she whispered, barely loud enough for Cara to hear.

"I most certainly do!" the blonde stated firmly and truthfully before nuzzling her head into Kahlan's neck.

"Uhm, Cara?"

"Yes, Kahlan?"

"Shouldn't we get dressed or something?" Kahlan looked around suspecting that someone would jump out of the bushes at any moment.

"Just a little longer," Cara hummed, burying her head deeper into Kahlan's neck.

"Alright then," the brunette agreed, running her hand up and down Cara's bare back, watching as various clouds passed by.

**Alright..well .. yea… I'm getting bolder, aren't I? I might have to change the rating.. but god the image of Cara and Kahlan naked on a beach just popped in my head and overheated my brains so…yeah… tada ^^  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day! :)**


	6. Cranky

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"Hey, psst! Zedd, come here for a moment," Richard whispered, motioning his grandfather to join him and Cara for a second.

"What is it Richard?" the old man spoke concerned before his grandson pushed his finger against his lips, hushing him.

"Zedd, have you noticed that Kahlan has been acting weird lately?" Richard asked cautious, keeping his voice low so that the said woman, who was cleaning her daggers, wouldn't hear him.

"Weird?" the Wizard turned around to inspect the brunette but then shook his head apologetic.

"You know, she's cranky all the time and has like these mood swings… one moment she's happy and laughing and the next she's cursing at everything…" the Seeker explained.

Both men turned their heads towards Kahlan, their faces giving away how seriously they were thinking about the matter. Only when they heard soft laughter, they turned around to find Cara with a head as red as a tomato, desperately holding back her amusement.

"Are you seriously saying that the great Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, a Wizard of the First Order, doesn't know what is going on with Kahlan?" Cara snorted, suppressing any laughter that was still inside her because Mord'Sith didn't laugh!

"You do know?" Richard said enthusiastic, leaning closer to the blonde, urging her to tell him.

Zedd grunted displeased but still leaned in too, not wanting to miss any opportunity to gain wisdom, even if it was given by a Mord'Sith: "Go on, tell us then.."

"Wait, wait," Cara help up her hands before smiling: "So this is how it feels like to be intelligent.."

"You're always intelligent, Cara-" Richard slimed, making the blonde roll her eyes in distaste.

"Don't slime, Richard.. it doesn't suit you very well," she said, holding up her hand to make sure he stopped.

"For once I agree with you," Zedd mumbled, turning away as Richard head snapped towards him.

"So…tell us!" the Seeker said impatiently, rubbing his palms together.

Cara sighed deeply, letting her head hang for a moment, this was going to be embarrassing : "Well… Kahlan is a woman… so what do women have that men don't?" She looked towards the two men in front of her, whilst one of them looked at her in a slight disgust, the other looked far away, probably fantasizing about Kahlan's breast or something, so the blonde continued hurriedly: "Richard! Focus! It's not that! It happens every month…and it hurts sometimes…" Still no reaction from either one: "It a sign of fertility…"

Still nothing… Cara rubbed her temples and cursed the male brains for being this stupid when it came to women.

"She's on her period!" she yelled (still softly so Kahlan wouldn't hear) in their faces.

Two sets of eyes widened while two mouths formed an 'O' and Cara thanked the spirits that they finally understood.

"What are you three talking about?" Kahlan just popped out of nowhere, startling the three others.

"Nothing! Nothing of importance!" Richard yelled in her face, caught off guard.

"Ok.." Kahlan eyed him suspiciously and then turned towards Cara: "I'm gonne wash myself, wanne join me?" a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"I'll be right there," Cara smiled reassuringly and then watched the other woman walk away.

"Very smooth, Richard," Zedd grunted and then he returned to his sleeping area.

The Seeker's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized how stupid he must have looked.

"Don't worry, she won't even remember it in a few hours," Cara squeezed his shoulder before standing up herself: "Now if you will excuse I have a cranky woman waiting for me," she smiled smugly before walking in the same direction as Kahlan did moment before.

_At the lake_

Kahlan let out a whimper as Cara's hands massaged her lower back, it had been hurting all day long and now finally the pain was subsiding. She knew that the blonde took it very seriously when she massaged someone and at the moment Kahlan didn't mind at all, in fact she arched into Cara's hands as much as she could.

"You should have said something earlier if it hurt so much…" Cara murmured, putting some extra pressure on Kahlan to make her whimper once more.

"I didn't want to bother you," the brunette panted, clutching at the tree roots that hung from the banks of the lake where they were bathing.

"You could never bother me…" Cara answered not really paying attention to the words that were coming from her mouth, but she meant what she said.

"So, what were you talking about before?" Kahlan panted.

At first she just had hummed contently when Cara's hands had massaged her but after a while her hums had become moans. She had felt embarrassed but the blonde didn't seem to notice, or so she thought.

"Your period," Cara said simply, as if it was normal to speak of such a thing in front of men.

"What?" the brunette shrieked and she wanted to turn around but Cara's hands kept her in a firm hold.

"Your period," the Mord'Sith repeated more slowly, her hands already working again.

"You told them?" Kahlan whined childishly.

"They asked why you were cranky sometimes and why you had mood swings…" Cara gave as an explanation.

"I'm not cranky!" Kahlan stated incredulous.

"You are sometimes," Cara corrected her lovingly, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist and laying her head on her shoulder whilst pushing their bodies together.

"I can't help it…stupid hormones.." the Confessor murmured, letting her eyes fall down.

"I know you can't," Cara whispered, kissing Kahlan's neck softly.

"They know?..." the brunette whined again, still in denial.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off really and they would have found out sooner or later.. how you managed to keep it a secret for over a year is beyond me.." Cara stated, frowning deeply when she actually thought about it.

"I'm sneaky like that," Kahlan giggled quietly.

"Hmm, yes you are," the blonde hummed her agreement while one of her hands travelled lower on the other woman's stomach.

"Cara, we can't…" the said woman gasped for air.

"Why not?" the Mord'Sith husked, her hand not stopping.

"It's dirty…" Kahlan moaned as fingers made contact with the place between her legs.

"We're in water, there's nothing dirty about it…" Cara said more forcefully, pressing the palm of her hand down harder against Kahlan's front.

"But still.." the brunette moaned, trying to resist this wonderful sensation that made her want to buck into the Mord'Sith's hand.

"Kahlan," Cara breathed out, barely staying in control of her libido: "It has been _ three _day since we last made love, do you know how long that is? _Three days_!"

"Three days isn't that long.." the other woman reasoned.

"It is for me," Cara hissed: "That's like a billion years for me!"

Kahlan laughed quietly: "I forgot that Cara-time goes a lot faster."

"Yes it does, a lot faster," the blonde huffed before pressing her lips on one of Kahlan's many pulse points.

"I guess we have to make up for those lost days then," Kahlan smirked as she her partner groaned impatiently: "Cara, have your way with me.."

"God, yes!" the said woman practically yelled, pressing down hard and making Kahlan writhe under her touch.

**I have some weird obsession with Cara and Kahlan naked in a lake, but oh well :)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	7. Scared

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters.**

"Why are you sitting there?" Kahlan snorted as she entered the barn where they were sleeping.

She was travelling to Aydindril together with Cara to meet with her sister Dennee, who was celebrating her son's birthday. They had asked a friendly farmer if he had any place to sleep for them cause it had started to rain relentlessly and there were no caves in the area. The man and his wife had apologized and told them that there was only a barn, but Kahlan had accepted it friendly, claiming that it was better than sleeping in the rain and getting a cold.

Upon returning, she noticed that Cara was sitting on a wooden crate, her legs pulled towards so they wouldn't touch the ground.

"I am keeping watch," Cara explained, her face emotionless.

"There's no need to keep watch, we're safe here," Kahlan returned friendly, tilting her head slightly as she smiled.

"You can't be cautious enough," The blonde huffed, not moving a muscle.

Kahlan frowned deeply, placing one hand on her hip while taking in the other's position: "Even if you were keeping watch, I doubt that is the best place to do so, by the time that you can jump of there and grab you Agiel, any good archer will have his arrow through your head."

"Thank you for the visual," Cara murmured, insulted by the lack of faith in her.

"I'm simply saying that you are not keeping watch, then why are you up there?" the brunette slowly approached, her left eyebrow rising as she inspects Cara once more.

"I have my reasons," the blonde huffed, turning her head away from the nearing woman.

"Enlighten me," Kahlan smiled, placing her hand on Cara's cheek and slowly turning her head so she would look at her.

"We're in a barn," the Mord'Sith whispered quietly, her eyes looking right and left rapidly.

"Yes, I've noticed," the brunette whispered in an equally soft voice, pressing her forehead against Cara's: "What about it?"

"Do you know what lives in barns?" the said woman questioned.

"Well-" Kahlan started but she got interrupted.

"Rats!" Cara breathed out: "a lot of them too," she added fast.

Kahlan understood now, she only learned a few weeks ago that the blonde woman before her was scared to death of rats. During her training, the Mord'Sith had let those little creatures nibble on Cara's limbs, resulting in a trauma.

"It's fine, Cara," the brunette reassured, stroking her thumb over the other woman's cheek: "As long as there's enough food, they won't come near us."

"How do you know?" the blonde snapped, but not turning away her face so Kahlan could keep stroking her cheek: "Do you speak Rat? I though not!"

"Cara, you're being unreasonable now," Kahlan stated, using her motherly voice.

"I am not! It's just that I am very fond of my toes, it would like to keep them," Cara stated, avoiding Kahlan's gaze.

"You will not lose your toes, trust me," Kahlan pulled Cara's head towards her once more, her eyes holding Cara's: "Do you trust me?"

The blonde shrugged, hoping to evade the question. She hated it when Kahlan asked such personal stuff because she knew her answers made her vulnerable.

"I won't take a shrug as an answer, Cara, do you trust me?" Kahlan tightened her grip on Cara's cheeks, forcing her to look at her.

"Yes, I trust you," the blonde answered confident, hoping that why she wouldn't feel so exposed.

"Good," the other replied, smiling smugly before letting her hand slide down Cara's slender neck and pulling her towards her lips.

"I'll go make us a bed out of some hay and when I'm done I want you to lay next to me," she held up her hand when she saw that Cara wanted to protest: "I will make sure that no rat will come near you, I promise."

With that she gave the blonde's forehead a chaste kiss and turn around to make a comfortable bed for them two.  
Cara watched her closely while also skimming her eyes over the area, searching for any indication of those little demons.

"Cara? I'm done," a voice interrupted her search.

It was Kahlan, she was in front of her once more and motioning her to leave her hiding spot, her safe haven.

"I can't," she breathed out, suddenly seeing rats everywhere, hallucinations be dammed.

"Yes, you can, one foot after the other," Kahlan pulled at her legs, making them hang over the edge of the crate: "Come on, do it for me."

Cara swallowed her fear and stood up, still a bit reluctant, but when she looked at Kahlan and saw the joy in those blue eyes, she straightened her back and stepped forward more forcefully.

"That's a good girl," Kahlan giggled, extending her hand.

"Do not talk to me like I'm a child, I do not appreciate it very much," the blonde stated simply, taking the extended hand with her own.

"I couldn't help myself," Kahlan smiled as they both laid down on the hay, turned towards each other.

"You better protect me when they come," Cara whispered in the tiniest voice, burying her hed in the crook of Kahlan's neck while her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"With my life..", Kahlan whispered and she kissed Cara's forehead lovingly.

**I have slightly bad news, tomorrow is my first day of school so I probably won't be updating daily but I will try!  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day! :)**


	8. Prudish

**Thanks for the reviews! Lots of kisses to you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters!**

"You,", Cara poked her finger into Kahlan's chest: "You are a prude."

The brunette's mouth dropped in utter shock before forming an insulted grimace: "I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Cara nodded as a matter of fact, looking at the woman who was straddling her legs up and down.

"How am I a prude, please I'm dying to know!" Kahlan exaggerated her sarcasm and emphasized it by putting her hand on her hips.

"Every time I suggest that we do something new in our sex life, you blow me off!" Cara huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We do it every night!" the blue eyed beauty practically shouted in her face.

"But it's always the same!" the blonde retorted, pursing her lips together, averting her eyes in aggravation.

"You know that there is a good reason for that," Kahlan said much softer, trying to get Cara to look at her, but the other woman didn't budge: "I can't lose control, not with you…" She added quietly.

"There you go with the control again, when will you see that you already have the control; It's the confidence you lack!" Cara sighed exhausted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have a certain death wish?" Kahlan asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"Not particularly.." the blonde shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit guilty about her outburst: "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," The brunette softly kissed her cheek, letting her lips rest a little longer than she should have.

"It's just that…" Cara started, furiously blushing: "You won't let me use anything but my two fingers and always in the same position.."

Kahlan fumbled with the leather of Cara's collar nervously, her eyes darting from right to left and back again: "You know it's important for me to retract my hands in time and when you just simply kiss me," she continued, stroking the blonde's lips gently: "My mind goes numb."

Cara couldn't hold back a victorious smirk as she slowly eyed the other woman up and down.

"And what if I say I have some sort of solution?" the blonde smiled mischievously.

"I'm listening," the other woman replied intrigued and most definitely interested.

"I will have to show you, cause else you'll just reject," the Mord'Sith slurred, gently pushing the woman on her lap backwards.

"Will I like this?" the said woman asked, slightly resisting by pushing back.

"Immensely," Cara purred, pushing more vigorously and forcing Kahlan on the ground, flattering her own body against Kahlan's.

She dipped down and captured the brunette's lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss, putting some more pressure on certain areas of Kahlan's body, making the said woman groan. Slyly and silently, she unwrapped her belt and in a blink of an eye wrapped it tightly (but of course not too much) around Kahlan's wrist. She took Kahlan's dagger which was securely placed in its holder around her thigh, intertwined with her belt and jammed it in the ground above Kahlan's head.

"Wh-What?" Kahlan shrieked, trying to pull the dagger out of the ground but miserably failing: "No, tell me this wasn't your plan!"

Her eyes widened some more when she saw Cara's look, it was like a predator eyeing its prey, slowly up and down and up again. The blonde's breathing increased and Kahlan felt the need settle between her legs.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise," Cara husked as she began tracing kissing along the brunette's neck, her hands working on the laces of the dress.

She wanted to go slow, she wanted to savor this moment but she just couldn't , she wanted Kahlan to be hers and she wanted it now. When the laces were opened, she practically ripped the rest of Kahlan's clothes off but she couldn't care less, that were worries for later, right now there was only Kahlan Amnell, nothing else. She kissed down the brunette's body, tasting every patch of skin she could, increasing the anticipation of the said woman. When Cara finally reached her destination, which was way south, she could already feel the magic radiate from Kahlan and she knew the said woman had let go of her control and was finally enjoying this to the fullest extent possible.  
Cara, gentleman as always, wouldn't keep her lady waiting and dipped in, eliciting moans and groans and whimpers and all sort of sounds from the woman beneath her until she came, but Cara wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot..

_Next morning_

"Good morning," Kahlan whispered quietly upon seeing Cara open her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful, how are you feeling?" Cara smiled back, slightly stroking her fingers over Kahlan's cheek.

"A bit sore, but very happy .. and satisfied," she added grinning, reaching for Cara's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, I feel sore too," the blonde smirked naughty, leaning in to press her lips against Kahlan's for a moment.

"7 times in one night, I think that's a new record," Kahlan remembered last night, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"You counted?" Cara asked surprised, rising eyebrow slightly.

"You didn't?" Kahlan retorted smartly, laughing softly as she saw Cara blush.

"Guess I'm not prude anymore," Kahlan breathed out giggling, more to herself than to the woman in front of her.

"If you're up to it," Cara started slowly, looking Kahlan in the eyes, letting her know that she was serious: "I'd like to break that record.." adding a playful smile to end.

The blonde pouted, letting her lips quiver slightly, knowing that the brunette couldn't decline her like that and of course… it worked.

"God, you're irresistible!" Kahlan groaned, grabbing Cara's head for a demanding kiss which got them both hot and bothered again.

**So, I had a crappy first and second day at school but oh well I'm sure you've all been there :)  
I was searching for lessons where I could write but unfortunately we had to sit by name which means I will mostly sit right in front of the teacher since my last name begins with a "C"… unfair, isn't it? :P but oh well, I had time to think and I had a few ideas so, it's all good :)  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	9. Competitive

**I apologize if this one isn't that good, I have written this partly in class and then at night when I was really tired, but I still hope you will enjoy it though! :)  
Thanks for reviews and stuff!**

Cara was very competitive, Zedd had noticed and he had told Kahlan. After being told, the brunette had begun to look more carefully at the blonde's actions and how she behaved in general.  
It seemed that Cara always wanted to best Richard at everything when Kahlan was around. When Richard caught a fish, Cara wouldn't stop until she caught 2 fish; if Richard brought back a rabbit after his hunt, Cara came with a deer on her shoulder; if Richard defeated 3 banelings, Cara wanted to kill 6, at least.  
Zedd had called Kahlan to join him once when he was watching Richard and Cara spar. At first, the blonde had seemed uninterested and bored but as soon as the said woman noticed Kahlan, she started fighting more seriously, lashing out more forcefully, letting everybody know that she would win.

"She's trying to make an impression on you, just in case you haven't detected the obvious," Zedd murmured, keeping his eyes focused on his grandson as he took a bite out of the juicy apple in his hand.

Kahlan took another good look at the two people sparring: Richard was having fun, definitely taking this opportunity to actually fight Cara while the said woman was all focus, beams of sweat appearing on both their foreheads.

"Why would she want to do that?" Kahlan inquired, giving the Wizard some time to think before pressing on: "Any thoughts, Zedd?"

"Well, it is known that Cara is capable of …loving, if you will, both men and women…" He answered, barely paying attention to her as he watched Richard's fighting style closely, seeking errors in it.

Kahlan said no more, she had to process the information she had just been given, if it was indeed correct what Zedd was assuming of course. Was it really possible that Cara was trying to seduce her by trying to be better than Richard in order to catch Kahlan's attention.

"Alright, that's enough for today, you two!" Kahlan jumped slightly at the sound of Zedd's roaring, but quickly slowed her heart down and watched at Cara who was panting slightly.

Cara looked over at the brunette and they exchanged looks before the said woman turned away and walked off. Involuntarily Kahlan pursued her until they reached a small stream. She began to blush as she noticed that Cara was taking off her leathers, slowly exposing patches of flawless skin.

"You were pretty good before," the brunette breathed out, not knowing what to say else.

"Thank you," Cara replied politely, not embarrassed at all about being naked in front of the other woman.

"You were very impressive too," Kahlan continued, her voice slightly hitching towards the end.

The other end of the conversation stayed quiet as Cara descended in the, probably very cold, water and began to wash away the sweat from her battle.

_After a long silence and a cold bath_

"You know," Kahlan began, nervously twirling her dress between her fingers: "Zedd said an interesting thing earlier, something about you being able to fall for women," by the time she finished, she had turned around, hiding the blush that creeping towards her cheeks.

"That's right," Cara stated simply, cleaning her leather before putting it on again: "There are only female Mord'Sith, and during training it can become _so_ lonely…" Her voice husking up at the end.

"So, you did? …with women?" Kahlan asked, her heart beating in her throat while her mind was racing.

"Yes," the blonde replied honestly, stopping her actions for a moment to look at Kahlan: "Why are you so interested?"

The brunette wanted to answer but her throat was dry and she couldn't utter one word so she used action, rushing forward and pressing her lips upon Cara's in a sloppy and badly thought trough kiss. When she pulled back, she wanted to apologize immediately as her mind worked again but she was rendered speechless because this time Cara had kissed her and by the time that Kahlan realized she was kissing back, Cara had her pushed against a tree.

"How very responsive of you," Kahlan grinned when Cara finally allowed her to breath.

"I got a little frustrated, you were playing hard to get, weren't you?" Cara smirked, sucking in her bottom lip as she inspected the brunette's body from close-by.

"Hmm, maybe I was," Kahlan beamed, leaning in for another searing kiss.

"I noticed," Cara mumbled between kisses: "It was really frustrating.."

"Sorry, I won't do it again," Kahlan produced in a rushed whisper, not getting enough of Cara's luscious lips.

Suddenly she pushed the blonde back, getting a confused look from the said woman that said nothing more that 'What?'.

"We're gonne have to work on your competitive behavior though, it's not really a charming characteristic," The Confessor let one finger slide down Cara's left cheek as the woman frowned deeply.

"I'm allowed to fight for my woman!" she scoffed, slightly offended, trying to bite Kahlan's finger gently.

"There's no need to fight anymore, you have her," Kahlan chuckled, pulling the blonde towards her again, losing herself into the warmth, softness and love that was Cara.

**I have a few ideas ready so there'll be an update soon, probably tomorrow (but no promises!) :)  
Thank you for reading, you've just made my day! **


	10. Hurt

**I'm not completely happy with this one, as LiquidV has said before, it might be a bit rushed.. sorry but still I hope you enjoy it on some level, my inspirations for this is slowly running out so there be one or two chapters before it put the status as complete, I don't know yet, depend on how school goes and stuff :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"You're hurt," Kahlan quickly shoved her dagger back into their holders and dropped to her knees next to Cara, who was leaning against a tree with her hands wrapped around her side.

It was hard to because of the red leather but Kahlan could definitely see blood running down the blonde's side. They had run into some banelings and they had been very persistent in their battle which seemed without end. Luckily for the duo, they had retreated after a while, seeing that they wouldn't find their one life here. Unfortunately Cara had feared for Kahlan's safety, more than for her own. And because of her lack of concentration she was punished by a deep cut on her side.

"I'm fine," Cara grunted, swallowing a few times, trying to master the pain as she had learned as a Mord'Sith.

"Let me see," Kahlan breathed concerned, trying to push the blonde's hands away so she could see the wound.

"I'm fine, _Confessor_!" Cara snapped at the woman, offering her a fierce glare.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, it's not working," Kahlan stated firmly, in a tone that said she wouldn't be tolerating resistance.

Cara hissed through clenched teeth as the cold air hit the open wound on her side, shutting her eyes to contain the pain once more. Kahlan's eyes widened when she saw the depth of the cut and the amount of blood that was coming out.

"You're not fine, Cara, that's a serious injury and it needs to be treated as soon as possible," Kahlan said, ripping a piece of her dress to bind around Cara's waist: "We need to find a Healer.."

"No," Cara responded, grunting in pain as she stood up: "We don't have time for that, we have to get to the meeting point," She took a few deep breaths before continuing: "And what Healer would help a Mord'Sith?"

Her eyes sought contact with Kahlan's, intensifying the seriousness of the statement even more. Kahlan had wanted to say something back, anything really, but she couldn't because she knew it was true. Even after the fall of Darken Rahl and after travelling with the Seeker for months now, Cara was still looked at with disgust and hatred for what she was, even though she had saved many lives.

"You can't just leave it like this, it will get infected," Kahlan tried to reason but Cara's stubbornness just would abate.

"We have to meet with Richard and Zedd, the faster you stop this unnecessary concern about my health, the faster we can get moving towards it," the blonde mumbled, one of her hands holding on to the tree behind her because without it she would most definitely fall down and the last thing she wanted was to seem weak in front of Kahlan.

The said woman was inspecting her closely before sighing deeply and calling defeat by turning around and resuming their travel toward the meeting point. It took Cara, overwhelmed by nausea, a huge amount of strength to walk straight and maintain a reasonably fast pace, a few feet behind the brunette.

_Night falls_

With a thud Cara slumped to the ground, barely keeping a pained groan from exiting her lips as she slowly leaned back against a broad tree. Kahlan crouched next to her, looking at the, drained with blood, cloth that was sloppily wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Let me at least bind a new and clean cloth around it," Kahlan tried quietly her hand already moving towards the said destination.

Cara wanted to decline the offer but she found no strength to do so, therefore she just let the brunette do as she pleased.

"It doesn't look very good, Cara, we have to do something... maybe burn it closed?" Kahlan tried quietly, softly replacing the improvised bandage.

"Burn it closed with what? My Agiel, I won't be able to handle such pain, not anymore," Cara responded honestly, internally disgusted by her weakness but not letting it show on her face.

"We could make a fire and-" Kahlan began in a rushed breath before being cut off.

"Make a fire?" the blonde scoffed: "Yeah, sure, let's warn the banelings and show them our location!" she added sarcastically.

Once again, Kahlan knew Cara was right, like usual, but still she hated the feeling of helplessness when she knew the blonde was suffering more than she showed.

"Just go to sleep, Kahlan, tomorrow by midday we should meet with Richard and Zedd, the Wizard can then heal the wound," Cara tried to sound reassuring and confident, she didn't know if she had succeeded but she didn't press the matter any further when Kahlan just smiled and then nuzzled into her for the night.

_Next morning_

Cara awoke after what seemed like 5 minutes of sleep, sore from sitting against the tree all night, pain rushing through her system and also slightly cold because wherever she looked, there was no Kahlan in sight. The blonde groaned in pain as she readjusted herself a bit, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

"Don't force yourself, Cara," Kahlan's concerned voice cut through the silence of the morning as the brunette stepped into the clearing before kneeling next to the Mord'Sith and extending her hand: "I found some eatable berries, they won't fill your stomach but it's better than nothing."

One by one the berries disappeared in Cara's mouth until there were no more left. Though Kahlan knew this would never satisfy Cara's hunger, the blonde did not say anything and the brunette truly admired the woman for it.

"We should get going if we want to make it by midday," Cara mumbled before readying herself to stand up, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it as she straightened her legs.

Kahlan had the urge to help Cara but knew it would not be appreciated very much, that it would seems like acknowledging weakness in the blonde. The confessor clenched her teeth together as she saw the other woman struggle to maintain a fairly fast pace.

_Almost midday_

Cara did not know what force drove her further, she had lost most of the feeling in her legs and still they were moving ,seemingly on their own. Every step took more strength than the one before and the pain only augmented. Her vision began to blur and she was afraid that she would fall down if she didn't look straight forward.

"Cara!" a scream alarmed her and just barely the blonde dodged an incoming dacra, hissing as the movement inflicted more pain in her side.

Only running on adrenaline and the need to protect Kahlan, Cara pulled out her Agiels and charged at the Sisters of the Dark, cause there's no better defence than offence, right? Well, if Cara had been at full power, yes, but now they were outnumbered 3 to 1 and with the blonde in such a weakened state, it was only a matter of time until they got defeated.

A sudden jolt of pain sent Cara caving towards the ground, still trying to battle of a Sister of the dark but she was losing. Kahlan saw and desperately tried to help her but too many other Sisters were blocking her way.  
The last thing Cara saw before she blacked out was a bright fire and then she hit the ground with a loud thud.

_A couple of minutes later_

With a sharp breath Cara awoke, a little headache but it was nothing compared to the pain from before. As her vision cleared, she saw the familiar but still a bit blurry faces.

"Kahlan?" she asked her voice hoarse and raw.

"I'm here," a soft whisper came from behind her: "Thank god you're alright," soft hands caressed her cheeks.

"How long was I dead?" the blonde inquired, placing her hands upon Kahlan's, also noticing her head was laying upon the woman's thighs.

"A minute or two, god, I was so worried," the brunette answered, her voice cracking at the end.

"It felt like an eternity without you there," Cara whispered softly, holding the beautiful blue eyes with her own for a moment, before reaching her hand out to gently stroke the said woman's cheek.

Kahlan bent down and pressed her lips lovingly against Kahlan, savouring the moment before pulling back a few inches and looking Cara straight in the eye.

"I'm never letting you get hurt, ever again, do you understand?" she spoke softly, letting her fingertips touch the blonde's skin slightly as she pulled back a bit more.

"Good luck with that," Cara chuckled, smiling broadly.

A disgusted grunt came from a few meters further, making them both look in that direction.

"If you two are done being all lovey-dovey, we should get going," Zedd stood there with his arms folded before his chest, looking at them as if they were a bunch of idiots, idiots who he loved but still idiots.

"We love you too, Zedd," both woman said simultaneously, before giving each other a chaste kiss just to annoy the Wizard as Richard folded double from laughter at his grandfather's face.

**So, how disappointing was it? :P I might have lost my mojo, my muse, that happens sometimes so don't worry, hopefully she will return to me soon. Until then, keep reviewing and stuff, I love how my mailbox is always full with Fanfiction mails, it gives me an energy boost :)  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	11. Bored

**Thanks for the reviews/favorite'd story/alerted story/... !  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main character!**

"Cara..." Kahlan whined, immediately getting the attention of the blonde who was laying on her bed while staring at the ceiling.

"What?" she grumbled, not wanting to look away from the seemingly interesting wood above her.

"I'm bored.." the Confessor sat up on the edge of her bed, staring intensely at the woman at the other end of the room, forcing the said woman to sit up and face her as well.

A bit reluctantly, Cara sat up, stretching her arms above her before focussing on Kahlan: "What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Kahlan's eyebrows crunched together for a moment as she thought about the possible ways that she and Cara could entertain themselves. Richard had ordered them to stay at this inn as he went to search for Zedd who was probably just in the next village, but still it would take the Seeker at least a few days to get there and get back. Being banned to a room had made the Mother Confessor a bit cranky at first and now she was bored to the bone.  
The brunette smiled smugly as she thought of something very entertaining she and Cara could do together but she was quickly shot down by the blonde, as if the said woman could read her mind.

"No, what happened that night in the tomb was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, I told you that after we got out, we will never have fight-sex again!"

The blonde's voice was stern and didn't allow any contradiction which Kahlan would have gladly offered to persuade the Mord'Sith. While pouting as convincing as she could ,Kahlan sought for another activity to kill the time.

"We could play a game..." she tried cautiously, looking at her feet and staying quiet until Cara would speak.

"What kind of game?" Cara said with polite interest, tilting her head slightly to the side as she eyed the brunette closely.

"Role playing?" Kahlan continued as she has the perfect vision in her head, locking eyes with Cara: "Are you up for it?"

Cara sighed deeply, she was indeed bored to death but on the other hand she didn't trust the look in the Confessor's eyes, it didn't promise an 'innocent game'. A feeling in the Mord'Sith's guts began to rise, lust and desire for Kahlan's pale, creamy skin under her hands. Cara had let her defences slip that night in the tomb, thinking that they were going to die. She had been very irritated when the tomb had been filled with fresh air as Richard had finally found them because she had thought it was near the most perfect way to die.  
Soon after, Kahlan had been showing her hints, like caresses in places normal friends wouldn't touch and smug smiles or winks when the others weren't watching but Cara never responded to any of the messages, not wanting to ruin the Mother Confessor's relationship with Lord Rahl. Unfortunately, she had done so the very moment Kahlan screamed out her name in ecstasy.

"Alright," the blonde finally huffed, standing up and taking her usual pose (one hand on her hip and her head slightly tilted): "What is my role?"

Kahlan stood up as well and slowly approached the Mord'Sith, swaying her luscious hips in a way that was bordering with provocation: "I am going to confess you," she slurred as her hand clasped around the neck of the other woman in the room.

For a moment Cara felt a jolt of fear coursing through her cause she knew that the touch of a Confessor was lethal to a Mord'Sith, but that soon dissipated as she saw the sparkle in Kahlan's eyes which was only visible on the rare occasions where the Mother Confessor was having fun.

"Command me, Confessor," The blonde whispered softly as she dropped to her knees, looking up in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow, nice acting," Kahlan said as her heart had jumped in joy by the convincing actions of the blonde.

"Thanks," the said woman smiled warmly before getting back into character.

"Stand up," Kahlan commanded, releasing Cara's throat and waiting until she complied with the order.

Both women locked eyes and Cara was pretty sure of what she saw, lust, a raw hunger for pleasure and she suddenly realised that this was a very bad idea.

"Take off my clothes," Kahlan breathed out, proving the other woman right by doing so.

"Kahlan, I don't think this is such a good idea.. Richard..." Cara tried, averting her eyes towards her shoes while nervously rubbing her arm with one hand.

"You are confessed, you are my love-slave and you have to do what I say," the brunette ignored the made statement, taking Cara's hands and placing them on her own hips.

Cara whimpered in protest but was aware that she was at a loss because her own craving was taking over her mind rapidly, the warmth of Kahlan's body, so close, was definitely not helping her cause.

"Undress me, Cara," Kahlan said again, more forcefully, inching closer and looking intensely at the blonde.

The Mord'Sith did as she was told this time, having no power (or will) left to fight what they both wanted. Very slowly she unlaced Kahlan's corset, revealing more and more skin until there were no laces left, then she slid her hands beneath the shoulder straps, letting them fall down Kahlan's arms and with it the whole dress, showing the brunette in all her naked glory. Not in the slightest way hurried, Cara let her eyes inspect the woman in front of her, taking in every curve there was.  
Suddenly she realised that they were role playing so reluctantly she pulled back her hands and let them fall at her sides.

"You are undressed, Mistress," the blonde tried to keep her tone neutral but it probably sounded more like a strained purr.

Kahlan let her fingers slide from Cara's cheek to her neck and further down until her leathers prevented the action. Leaving her fingers on that exact position, barely touching the blonde's breast, the Confessor shot her eyes up and locked them with those of the Mord'Sith, who's breathing had become heavier due to the digits' place.

"Say that you want me," the brunette husked, closing the distance between herself and the person who was fuelling the ache between her legs.

"I want you," the blonde breathed out, feeling the heat radiate from Kahlan's body which was pressing closer and closer.

"Say that you need me," Kahlan whispered, bringing their lips so close that she could feel the sharp in- and exhale the blonde made.

"God, Kahlan..." Cara whined, barely able to keep herself from lunging toward those inviting red lips.

"Tata," the said woman smiled victoriously as she saw what power she had over the Mord'Sith, who was on the verge of breaking: "It's Mistress."

Cara whimpered softly, trying to keep her pelvis from rubbing up against Kahlan's leg.

"Tell me how much you love me," the brunette panted, placing her hands on the back of Cara's neck and head.

"I love you," Cara rushed as she couldn't control herself anymore and crashed her lips together with Kahlan's in a passionate collision.

"How much?" the brunette managed to get between roughened, yet still wonderful, kisses.

"More than I have ever loved anyone," Cara answered truthfully (not that she was able to lie in this situation because her brains were momentarily only focused on the beauty of the woman before her).

That was enough for Kahlan to let go completely, losing herself almost immediately to her own and Cara's desires. Soon enough, leather joined the dress on the floor and they moved towards on the beds where they stayed for many hours, enjoying every second they could together, taking short breaks between their love making until they couldn't move anymore and finally decided to get some sleep.

_Next morning_

"Kahlan?" Cara mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looking at the woman who was laying on her stomach next to her.

"Yes?" the brunette purred as she felt the fingers who, had made her orgasm so many times in the past hours; softly slide up and down her back.

"Next time you get bored and want to role play, let me play Mistress," she placed a couple of butterfly kisses on the shoulder blades, grinning as she felt Kahlan arch her back, urging her to continue.

"Yes, Mistress Cara," the said woman breathed out as she felt Cara's hand travel south.

**I'm sorry it took this long, but well..school, you know and I was sick too the past couple of days so I went to the doctor but he couldn't really find anything that would explain my fever and pain (stupid doctor if you ask me) so he prescribed this horrible syrup and said if it stays like this that I have to do a blood examination to determine whether or not it is glandular fever (I think that's the translation in English, if not blame google) but I'm feeling better so it probably won't be that :)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	12. Lonely

**Thanks for reviews/ favorited/ ...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters.**

Cara didn't like to admit it but she was lonely,.. a lot too. After they had sealed the Rift to the Underworld, their party had split up: Zedd had gone off with Shota for obvious reasons and the blonde had felt like a fifth wheel, staying with Kahlan and Richard, them being lovebirds and all. So she had left them one night, unknowing how much pain she would inflict on herself as well as on some others.

It had been over a year now since she had heard from any of her old friends, one year of hopping from town to town, from brothel to brothel, searching for women with dark brownish hair, blue eyes and a white dress. They would sate her need for a certain confessor for one night but she always felt bad in the morning as she saw, in a sober state of mind, the real face of the woman laying next to her. Sometimes she would just walk out of the brothel without paying, it depended whether or not she had any money, if she didn't her leathers and Agiel were payment enough.

At this very instant, she was standing at the gates of Aydindril, somehow her legs had lead her to this place. For a moment Cara thought about whether or not she should go into the city, she would have to cover up her leathers and sneak around but still, it was days walking to the next village and she badly needed some company.

Quickly snatching a hooded robe from an inattentive man, she entered the hometown of the Mother Confessor, walking around unnoticed until she was at the Main Square. Her eyes fell upon a group of people, members of the Council and none other than Dennee, who was ruling the city with her judgement. Cara's eyes met Dennee's for the briefest moment, but it was enough for that spark of recognition to appear in the Confessor's eyes and it was that spark that Cara feared, that made her turn around and run so that spark wouldn't grow. The last thing the Mord'Sith wanted, was for Dennee to know of her presence, because if Dennee knew, so would Kahlan...

_In a brothel_

"I would like one of your girls," Cara said, letting her hood fall down while she locked eyes with the man behind the counter.

He eyed her for a moment, looking for any sign of good payment for his service. Not wanting to reveal her real identity, she took out her little sack with money, counting around 10 gold pieces and throwing it on the wooden counter, getting a satisfied (and slightly smug) smile from the man.

"Choose which one you like," he showed his rotten teeth in his grin as he motioned towards the rest of the room which was coated with good-looking women (plus some men).

Cara walked around slowly, letting her eyes skim the room for a girl that would suit her taste best. She focussed on a certain woman, seated between several men, a few booths away. She had long flowing brown hair, long luscious legs, and fairly pretty face and the corset she was wearing certainly emphasized her feminine curves.  
Full of confidence Cara stepped towards the said woman, not doubting she would definitely get her into bed.

"Excuse me, fair lady, would you like to spend the night with me instead of these slime-balls?"

She flashed one of her irresistible smiles, already sensing the woman's willingness as she took a sharp inhale.  
One of the men who had been trying to sweet-talk her stood up, readying his fists but the woman quickly pulled the blonde towards her room, ignoring many disappointed grunts from the others.

_Inside the room_

"You're a Mord'Sith, right?" the woman asked after she had seated herself upon her bed.

Cara didn't answer, she just took off the stolen robe, letting her leathers respond for her. Slowly she pulled off her gloves while approaching the brunette.

"So you must be the one they have been talking about, the Mord'Sith who goes from town to town, bedding women and giving them the most delightful pleasure they can imagine..." she purred, sliding her hand along her thigh provokingly.

Cara grinned as she straddled the woman, forcing her to lay down on her back: "I see my reputation precedes me..."

With that she kissed the woman, closing her eyes and picturing it was someone else in her arms while her hands moved and felt a body which she didn't really desire.

_Next Morning_

Cara grunted as the light rays hit her eyes full on, not wanting to wake up just yet. But as her Mord'Sith senses started to kick in, she felt another presence on the room next to hers and... whatever her name was.  
Her heart clenched together painfully as she recognized the scent to be _hers_. Why, of all people, would _she _be here _now_?

Cara told herself to play it cool, not showing any sentiment. She sat up and stretched her limbs, not caring if she was naked as the sheets fell of her body.

"Good morning, Cara," Kahlan said with her usual smile, masking any emotions she felt: "I see you had an eventful night." She looked over at the naked woman, laying on her stomach, next to the Mord'Sith.

"It was indeed," the blonde answered coldly, politely covering her one-nighter with the blanket before looking back at the other woman who was seated in a comfortable chair a few feet from the bed.

"She's quite a catch," the Mother Confessor smiled, but it was a fake smile concealing the hurt which rested in her heart.

After a moment of harsh silence, Cara stood up in her bare glory and began collecting her leathers before slowly putting them on.

"How did you know I was here?" she finally asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Dennee," Kahlan answered not continuing when she her the blonde sigh deeply.

"She saw me in the city square, didn't she?" the said woman murmured, not particularly expecting an answer.

"Yes, she has developed some kind of sixth sense when it comes to you, she always spots you right away," Kahlan chuckled while thinking about her conversation with her little sister about the Mord'Sith: "She was quite shocked too..."

Again there was a pressing silence, until Cara couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here..?" She managed to choke out in a strained whisper.

She heard the brunette stand up and she quickly turned around, taking a step back as she saw Kahlan approach.

"I missed you," the said woman spoke softly, stopping her movement as she saw the blonde tense up.

"That's bull!" Cara snapped, glaring intensely at her: "If that were the case, you would have..." she trailed off, stopping herself just in time.

"I would have what?" Kahlan inquired, stepping forward, extending her arms towards the blonde who was desperately searching for an escape.

"Kahlan, don't!" Cara tried to make it come out hostile and angry but Kahlan didn't back off, she kept coming closer and closer: "Please..." Cara whimpered, wrapping her own arms around herself.

Kahlan stopped, positively astounded by the fierce reaction of the blonde: "Why did you go, Cara?"

"The quest was done," the Mord'Sith stated harsh, her voice strained to keep it sternness: "I was no longer needed," she continued in the same tone, her eyes focussed on anything but the woman in front of her.

"I needed you!" Kahlan blurted out, shocking herself as well as the blonde in the room and waking up the other person in the room.

She was wise enough to immediately scramble her clothes together and exit the room, leaving the other two alone once more.

"If you needed me so badly you would have searched for me," Cara murmured, taking on her usual pose to conceal her emotions.

"I did," the Mother confessor breathed out: "I came after you as soon as I noticed you were gone, together with Richard, we searched you from town to town. Unfortunately you moved a lot faster and you needed less breaks between travelling," Kahlan's kips curled up a tad: "We did hear many stories from the women in brothels, of how they would long for you to return for the rest of their lives."

Cara had to giggle when Kahlan did and it felt good, for the first time in ages she felt like she was where she belonged.

"Where's Richard?" she inquired, not wanting to lose this sense of the past, when they would all sit together around the fire.

The joy in Kahlan's eyes lessened for a moment and she swallowed deeply before answering: "Richard went back to the Westlands several months ago," she tried to smile but failed miserably.

"How come?"

"We had a small dispute about something," Kahlan said softly, averting her gaze from the blonde: "When he found a way to return home, he did."

"A dispute about what?" Cara inquired, furrowing her brow as she saw the sadness in the confessor's eyes.

"It's not important anymore," Kahlan said softly, her voice cracking slightly as tears found their way to the surface.

Cara knew that she should console the other woman, but she didn't know how... she'd never been good at consoling anyway. Still she forced herself to approach the brunette and wrap her arms around the said woman.  
Kahlan immediately clutched to her like a lifeline, burying her head in the blonde's neck as her body shook while sobbing.  
Cara had relaxed a bit after some time but she immediately tensed up as she felt soft lips pressed against the base of her neck, then higher and higher up until her jaw.

"Kahlan..," she whimpered, still unsure of what was happening.

"I've missed you so much," the said woman whispered, capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

The kiss was innocent and pure but it said all that needed to be said, for both woman. After pulling away, Cara inhaled deeply and pressed her forehead against Kahlan's, unable to keep a smile from her face.

"I won't let you be lonely anymore," the Mother Confessor spoke softly, her words caressing Cara's ears in the softest manner.

**It started out as a good idea in my head... I hope it isn't as bad as I think, if it is sorry :)  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	13. Afraid

**So, it's been some time, hasn't it? Sorry.. didn't have much inspiration :)  
Again thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters! **

Kahlan was often afraid, for various reasons; Richard was under a spell, he was alone with Nikki or he was away from her... Sometimes she was afraid when they couldn't find any food or when she heard wolves cry at night.  
All of her reasons for fear were logical, all except for one... Kahlan was afraid off Cara...

It didn't make any sense, Cara had saved her many times again and again, risking her own life in the process and still Kahlan's heart clenched painfully whenever she was alone with the woman. When Cara came too close, Kahlan would subconsciously inch away from the blonde, creating more space, more opportunity to escape. Every time the Mord'Sith's hand approached her Agiel, Kahlan would tense up and wait for the moment that Cara attacked and killed them..

But that never happened, Cara did not kill them or did anything remotely close to that. On the contrary, it seemed like she was opening up to them, smiling and even attempting to be funny (though that rarely happened).

There was no reason to be afraid, Zedd didn't sleep with a dagger under his pillow anymore, he clearly trusted Cara so why couldn't Kahlan do so as well?

"What are you thinking about?" a voice alarmed the brunette, shaking her from her thoughts.

Kahlan snapped towards the sound, tensing up at the sight of the person who had spoken. Cara was standing close to her, far too close for her liking. She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't prepared for this proximity, she couldn't handle it so she did what any rational human being would have done... She ran, as fast and as far as she could, racing though various types of trees and bushes, making little scrapes on her legs and arms as well as little rips in her dress.

Suddenly her wrist was gripped by something, as she turned around to see it and caught a glimpse of blonde hair with red clothing, she didn't see the collapsed tree on the ground, resulting in her fall as well as her assaulter's.

Kahlan whimpered as the pain sped through her leg, her head was throbbing agonizingly and something was pressing on her torso.

"Are you ok?"

There was that same voice again, this time closer than before echoed in her mind, making shiver run up and down Kahlan's body in a torturous manner.  
The brunette wanted to say something, anything to get Cara off of her, but it felt like she was being choked, resulting in muteness.

"Are you hurt, Kahlan?" Cara asked, her intense gaze boring into Kahlan's eyes.

"Why did you run, Kahlan?" the blonde's voice was more forceful while she slightly shook the woman laying beneath her.

"Y-you're too close.." Kahlan finally choked out in a mere whimper, her eyes tearing up.

Cara was dumbstruck for a moment, at first she hadn't understood the statement by its softness but as she let it sink in she became aware of what the brunette meant.

"You ran from me?" the blonde asked breathless still a bit shocked by the situation.

"You're too close," Kahlan repeated again, her body trembling as she searched for a way to flee from this terrible feeling that was slowly taking over.

Cara took another moment to think the whole situation through before she slowly stood up, allowing Kahlan to breath once more (although briefly).  
The blonde placed her arms around Kahlan's waist and under her knees, lifting the woman up in a bridal position, bringing the confessor close to her own body.

Kahlan barely suppressed a shriek as she was hoisted in the air and pulled towards the blonde that she feared so much.

"Your leg is wounded, I cannot leave you here alone," Cara said, her voice masked by a emotionless tone but in reality she was hurt, because the Mother Confessor _still_ didn't trust her.

Kahlan felt bad for a slight second, seeing the underlying emotion in the blonde's eyes and for the first time Kahlan really looked at Cara, not as a Mord'Sith or a killing machine or a treat but as a real person, someone she should trust. She felt the softness with which Cara hold her tight and secure against her chest, she felt the steady in- and exhales which provided the blonde with oxygen and most of all she felt the pounding heart beneath Cara's warm flesh, all these thing made the blonde seem more human in Kahlan's eyes. The said woman even wrapped her arms around Cara's neck and placed her head against the blonde's surprisingly comfortable shoulder.

When they returned to the campsite, Richard and Zedd were awake, woken when Cara yelled Kahlan's name. As the Seeker saw his dear in pain, he immediately rushed towards her and ordered Cara (rather rudely) to hand her over. The blonde obeyed silently and murmured at the Wizard that Kahlan's leg would need healing before she stalked off in the darkness, determined that she wouldn't return before everyone was asleep.

Unfortunately for the Mord'Sith there was still one person awake when she returned unlike she had anticipated. Kahlan was sitting on a log near the fire, holding her hands up to warm them up. When she noticed the blonde's approach she stood up, seeming nervous for some reason.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a silence which seemed like it would last forever.

"There's no reason why you should apologize," Cara stated impassively, staying in place at the edge between the clearing and the forest.

"I'm not afraid anymore," the Mother Confessor muttered, trying to strengthen the words by locking eyes with Cara.

"Really?" the said woman snorted: "Prove it."

She suddenly charged at Kahlan with an astonishing speed, making the brunette close her eyes and flinch while stretching out her arm impulsively.  
When Kahlan opened her eyes she saw how her hand was clenched around Cara's throat. The blonde's eyes bore into her own like daring her to release her magic upon her, the magic which was bubbling just beneath her skin.  
She felt Cara's pulse quicken slightly under her fingers and she suddenly realised that should retreat her hand, but she didn't. She didn't want to lose the warmth that came from Cara's body, it was relaxing her in a way that she had never experienced before, not even with Richard. Therefore she wanted to cherish it as much as she could.

All of a sudden she knew exactly what to do to secure this source of warmth: her hand slid from Cara's throat to her neck before softly pulling the blonde towards her to meet her lips in a passionate collision. Unlike Kahlan had thought, Cara instantly kissed back fiercely as if it would be her last chance to do something with such pure emotion.

When Kahlan finally pulled back, she enjoyed the sight of Cara's 'after-face', she looked so cute with the small smile and dazed eyes but she soon regained her composure.

"Prove enough?" the brunette inquired while quirking an eyebrow.

Cara's lips suddenly curled up a smug smirk, eying the woman in front of her from top till toe.

"Why do get the feeling that you knew I was going to kiss you?" Kahlan couldn't help but chuckle at what she thought was an adorable expression on Cara's face.

"That's because I knew you would, though you spooked me a bit when you grabbed my throat, I had a major déjà-vu," the blonde answered swiftly, snaking her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Oh really? You knew?" Kahlan played along, flashing some teeth as she smiled.

"Absolutely, you see, it wasn't me you were afraid off, it was the attraction you had towards me that frightened you," Cara explained: "Therefore, when I kissed you, I eliminated the doubt which fuelled the fear and voila," she motioned to their current position.

"You're sexy when you're being all smart like that," the Mother Confessor husked, making a faint blush appear on Cara's cheeks.

"Well... I try..."

**It turn out different from my original idea (if I had one..) but I do kinda like the outcome also I'm working on some long-story-fanficiton about Legend of Seeker as well as Harry Potter but I'm writing it down on paper first (when I re-read it, I add some ideas and stuff and usually make the story better) when I have about 3 or 4 chapters written down, I will start typing them and posting, until then please bear with me ^^**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	14. Haunted

**Thanks you for the many reviews, favorited,…  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"_Cara, stop it..," Kahlan choked out in shaky breaths: "We can't do this!"_

"_You don't really mean that, do you?" the blonde husked, licking her luscious lips while slowly crawling upwards in between the Mother Confessor's creamy thighs._

_The brunette whimpered softly as Cara created some friction between her legs, rocking their bodies together at an agonizingly slow pace while she whispered all sorts of dirty and naughty things in Kahlan's ear._

"_Cara!" the Mother Confessor groaned, attempting to capture the said woman's lips with her own: "Stop teasing me!"_

_The smirked smugly, easily dodging Kahlan's tries at getting more skin-contact , placing butterfly kisses all over the woman's face but where the brunette wanted it._

"_Cara!" Kahlan whined more sternly, arching into the warm body above her, her mind barely able to form any coherent words._

"_Say the word, _Confessor_," Cara slurred, letting the last word roll of her tongue in a purr, pressing her thigh firmer into the brunette's core, making her let out a strangled moan._

"_Cara!" the brunette pleaded one more time, desperately trying to satisfy the growing need for the blonde's hand and tongue all over her body: "Please…"_

"_That's all I wanted to hear," the blonde Mord'Sith whispered ever so softly, making Kahlan's heart skip a beat or two: "I'm going to ravish you until you forget who you are!"_

_Kahlan moaned involuntarily, a shudder running through her body, electrifying every nerve there was, making the brunette even more sensitive to Cara's various ministrations._

_The blonde was on a roll, never touching the same place twice and remembering the different spots by the sound it had emitted from Kahlan's writhing form beneath her._

_Kahlan was on fire, her magic barely in the tight grasp of her declining control. The brunette wondered how Cara could do this to her when the said woman had barely even touched the spot between her legs, though those skillful hands were snaking towards that destination._

"_I want you to scream, Kahlan!" Cara husked, her mouth pressed against the brunette's ear as her hands found their way under the white robes: "I want you to cry out my name as you come on my hand!"_

_At that same instant Cara's fingers made contact with the most sensitive skin a woman could have and indeed, Kahlan did cry out, louder than she ever had…_

In a second Kahlan was wide awake, her breaths deep and fast. Her entire body was coated with a thin layer of sweat as a strange throbbing came from between her legs. She was too dazed to actually understand what was going on at first but as soon as she remembered the dream, which she had had more frequently over the past few weeks, she became totally flushed.  
She was startled by a knock on the door, only just avoiding tumbling out of her bed.

"Who is it?" the brunette yelled at the door, panting as her heart rate had sped up again.

"It's Cara," the answer sounded from behind the door: "Lord Rahl send me."

Kahlan panicked for a moment, she was sweating like a pig and probably looked like a tomato but if she didn't let the Mord'Sith in, the said blonde would tell Richard and he would come looking for her immediately and the last person Kahlan wanted to see right now, was Richard.

"Just give me a minute," Kahlan finally said, quickly wiping her face with a cloth and looking at herself in the mirror, internally scolding her for wanting to look pretty in front of the Mord'Sith waiting outside her bedroom door: "Alright, come in!"

The door opened slowly and in stepped Cara, her usual emotionless Mord'Sith face up, fending off every effort Kahlan would make at reading her. The said blonde stopped for a moment when she saw the Mother Confessor, in her nightgown which left few to the imagination.

"Are you not feeling well, Mother Confessor?" Cara inquired as she saw the beams of sweat and the blush on Kahlan's cheeks.

"I'm fine, Cara," the brunette assured, unconvincingly.

"You don't seem fine, Mother Confessor…" the blonde retorted absently, invading Kahlan's personal space to a degree that she had difficulty breathing: "You're hot.."

"Excuse me?" Kahlan choked out, stunned by the other's bluntness.

"You might have a fever," Cara continued as if she hadn't heard the question, pressing her own forehead against Kahlan's: "I'll get Zedd," she finally decided.

"Wait! Cara!" the Mother Confessor shouted at the retreating form.

The said woman stopped immediately, one foot already outside the bedroom and turned around, slightly bowing her head in (unwanted) submission: "Mother Confessor?"

"I-I'm not sick, Cara," Kahlan mumbled, her eyes falling to the ground to hide her shame.

Cara remained quiet and stationary near the door, she felt like this would be an awkward conversation so she had closed the door.

"I've been having these dreams, Cara.." the blue eyed beauty said in a mere whisper, one part of her hoping that the blonde wouldn't hear: "I'm haunted by these dreams..."

"Dreams?" the woman in red inquired, coming a tad closer, pursing a brow: "Like nightmares?"

"Ah, no," Kahlan smiled softly because though she couldn't read a Mord'Sith, she could definitely feel the genuine concern in Cara's attitude: "They're more… pleasurable than nightmares, I'm afraid…"

Cara's mouth dropped slightly as she understood the whole situation, feeling as her own temperature rose though she would never admit that it was because of Kahlan's proximity in a horny state, no, it was due to her leathers, yes, that was a reasonable explanation…

"So…," the said blonde cleared her throat: "What happens… in the dreams?" She shifted from one leg to another leg, she had never thought she would speak about this with the Mother Confessor.

"I suppose what happens is quite clear… I don't exactly get killed.." Kahlan smirked, loosening up a bit more, feeling less embarrassed than before.

"Forgive me my boldness, Mother Confessor," Cara bowed her head once more, clenching her teeth together at having to do this stupid thing all the time since she had been ordered to do so: "But who was with you?"

A deep shade of red suddenly colored Kahlan's cheeks, ears and almost every part of her body to a degree that it surprised Cara there wasn't any steam coming out of her ears.

"Uhm, I-I don't think I should tell you," The brunette stuttered, reaching for her bed for some support.

"What?" the Mord'Sith blurted out, spurting forward: "You can't just leave me hanging here!"

When she saw Kahlan's expression she internally scolded herself for letting her tight control slip in such a crucial moment. She took her usual stance once more and bowed her head as apology, hoping that the Mother Confessor wasn't angry with her, because if she was then so would Lord Rahl…  
The blonde kept her eyes down until two hands framed her face and pulled it upwards so that she was looking Kahlan's straight in the eyes. But at the moment that she had anticipated the brunette to give her another boring lecture, the said woman just smiled and leaned towards her, softly brushing their lips together.

Every fiber inside Cara's body was telling her to stop, well every fiber except her heart that is. That part of her was yelling at her to go for it, straight away! The internal battle only took a few second and before she knew it, she had Kahlan pinned against the bed.

"You're very responsive," the said brunette grinned, her fingers playing with a few strands of blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Mother Confessor," Cara muttered, her mind already shutting down.

"Come on, Cara," Kahlan purred, pulling the Mord'Sith down for another searing kiss: "I hoped we were beyond titles by now.."

The brunette felt Cara smirk against her lips and she couldn't help but do the same when she felt a pair of hot hands travelling under the hem of her dress.

"Mm, I feel like I'm dreaming," the Mother Confessor hummed contently, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, her heart bursting with happiness.

"I can assure you that you're not, _Kahlan_," Cara husked throaty, letting the last word linger on her tongue longer than necessary, feeling the heat rise inside her.

Kahlan groaned softly as Cara's hand travelled further under her night gown and she could barely keep back a moan as the said hands suddenly touched her most private part.

She framed Cara's face tightly, taking a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and locking them with Cara's, who had been peering at her all this time.

"Cara, it has been a while so you must understand that I'm slightly frustrated right now, so stop teasing me!"

The blonde smiled smugly, flashing some teeth before lowering her head, whispering in Kahlan's ear: "As you command, Mistress.."

With that she dug in, making the Mother Confessor moan, groan, squirm, writhe and so many other things until her muscles refused to work anymore.

They repeated the said process day after day until Kahlan wasn't haunted anymore because why dream about it when you can have the real thing? *wink*

**I started to write this in class, during Math… bit strange to write a slightly sexual story during my most important class, but oh well, it's my last year and I don't really care anymore so :)  
I hope you liked it ^^**

**(For further information, check my profile :) )**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day.**


	15. Pride

**Thanks for the reviews and all the rest…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters!**

"Kahlan, listen very carefully," Cara said dangerously soft: "Not now, nor ever will I wear a dress again!"

The Mother Confessor stopped her actions of picking out 'a beautiful dress which would go so well with Cara's eyes' and turned around.

"It's my bachelorette party, Cara! You have to wear a dress!" Kahlan shouted, both excited and annoyed by the blonde's stubbornness.

When Cara didn't move a muscle, Kahlan went to plan B which was pouting very cutely whilst tilting her head slightly. For a moment the Mord'Sith's features softened but when she saw the many dresses hanging behind the brunette, she regained her composure and forcefully shook her head in disagreement.

"Come on, Cara, give me _one _good reason why not," Kahlan sighed, putting one hand on her hip to mimic the blonde's careless pose.

"It's impractical," Cara huffed, glaring at the pieces of clothing: "Where would I put my Agiels?"

"You don't need your Agiels to go to my bachelorette party!" Kahlan retorted swiftly.

"What if someone tries to kill you," the blonde huffed irritated: "Hands do not work well against swords…"

The Mother Confessor just stared at her, a confused look n her eyes.

"And if I _would_ wear a dress, which I will not, all your guest would look at me weirdly," Cara crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving the brunette a fierce look of determination.

"Alright…" Kahlan started: "Now tell me the real reason?"

Cara's head slowly turned towards the said woman, she hated the fact that Kahlan knew her so well even though she had tried to keep a safe and comfortable distance.

"Mord'Sith don't wear dresses," she finally grumbled, knowing very well that it was useless trying to hide something for one particular Confessor.

"Ah, I see," Kahlan breathed out, keeping her eyes fixed on the robes in front of her: "So your Mord'Sith-_pride_ is preventing you from looking absolutely beautiful?"

"Funny," the blonde responded with a smirk on her face: "I was under the impression that I looked beautiful in my uniform.."

"You look positively eatable," the Mother Confessor said, not losing her composure because she knew very well that that was exactly what Cara wanted.

The said woman felt a light blush creep up to her cheeks and she cursed the brunette for having such an effect on her.

"I'm not wearing a dress, Kahlan!" Cara stated once more, trying very hard to get through the other.

"Cara!" Kahlan swirled around, a scowl on her face: "Do not make me call Richard to order you!"

The blonde narrowed your eyes: "You wouldn't dare!" she growled hostile.

"Try me," Kahlan taunted, matching Cara's eyes in both confidence and fierceness, a smile curling her lips.

Cara bit the inside of her cheek for second, not really sure if Kahlan was bluffing or not, but she could as well risk it.

"Let me ask you this, _Mother Confessor_, how do you plan to get me out of my uniform?"

"I have my ways," the brunette purred, letting her eyes meet Cara's for the briefest moment.

The blonde Mord'Sith suddenly got very hot because the look Kahlan gave her could only be described as strong desire, mixed with curiosity and a speck of sexual lust.. or maybe more than a speck.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Kahlan?" Cara inquired, careful not to let any emotion slip into her tone, though the woman's name did come out trembling slightly because god knew how much Cara wanted to make Kahlan hers alone.

"Well, it _is _my last day of 'freedom' as they say it.."

Kahlan's answer was vague and only confused the blonde more and she didn't like it at all so she did what Mord'Sith do best: taking control. She crept closer and closer to the Mother Confessor, making sure that the sad woman saw her approach until she was literally standing against the brunette, beautifully rounded breast against a strong back.  
Kahlan stayed motionless for a moment, debating whether or not she had the guts to go through with this, she _was _getting married. She didn't have to ponder long though because as Cara's arms snaked around her, all the doubts and questions just flew out the window.

"Cara..," The Mother Confessor half moaned half gasped as she felt the blonde press a pair of hot lips against the top of her spine.

That act alone made her heart race more than anything she had ever done with Richard (which wasn't _that_ much but _still_..).  
As Cara's hands began moving all over her still clothed stomach, arms and ... some other parts, Kahlan found herself emitting a sound that very much resembled a impatient groan.

"Shh," Cara said softly, pressing her mouth next to Kahlan's ear: "We have all the time in the world, there's no need to rush.."

She kissed the brunette's neck, nibbling and softly biting the sensitive skin without even caring if she would leave a mark, the wedding-painter would just have to be paid a bit more to leave it out.  
Kahlan turning around in the blonde's embrace so that they were facing each other and she framed the said woman's head before pulling her down in a deep, tender kiss which didn't lasted way to short.  
Cara's hand went down and cupped Kahlan's lower cheeks before pulling her upwards and carrying her towards the king-sized bed where she made sweet, sweet love to the woman

_xoxox_

Cara smirked as she peered at the woman besides her, the way her chest rose and fell, the way her skin seemed to tremble by her soft touches and the way her eyes sparkled more brightly than they ever had.

"We're going to be late for your bachelorette party.."

"Just a bit longer," Kahlan purred, enjoying the warmth of her bed with Cara in it, mostly the last part.

There was a short silence before Cara snorted softly: "Looks like you still got me out of my uniform.."

"I told you I had my ways," the brunette answered swiftly, snuggling closer to the other woman while inhaling deeply: "Pride is overrated anyways.." she mumbled softly.

"If you say so," Cara whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Kahlan's forehead.

**It's been a while, sorry, enjoy  
Thanks for reading, you've just made my day.**


	16. Dominant

**About the previous chapter, I knew it was kinda confusing but well, that's how my head is :)**

**At **_**Rebel1499 **_**: Kahlan was marrying Richard but she wanted one freaky night with Cara (though if I wrote a part 2 of it, Kahlan would eventually end up with Cara because she is just awesome!)**

**At **_**LiquidV **_**: No, I don't have a betareader, because at first I didn't know how that system worked and now I really don't see the point of it for this story, mostly because it's almost at an end and I don't want to bother someone with my mistakes, I write for fun so yeah.. I knew there are probably dozens of mistakes in there but as long as people don't mind it (too much) I don't see the point in having a betareader :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and all the other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"How is the most wonderful woman in the World?" Cara said charmingly as she entered the Mother Confessor's office, just finished with her work as Head of the Guard.

"Much better now that you're here," Kahlan answered instantly, a genuine smile slipping through the tiredness on her face.

Cara returned the smile with a smirk, one very beautiful smirk, one where she actually meant to smile, but you know what they say.. _Mord'Sith don't smile_.

Kahlan let herself fall back against her chair as she watched _her wife_ – yes, indeed, wife, how unlikely it might have seemed when they first met – make a conversation with Elina, Kahlan's advisor, secretary and dear friend.

Being in Aydindril had done wonders for both Cara and the people of the Midlands. The blonde had redefined the word _Mord'Sith _for many, mostly due to the crime-rate plummeting since she had been in charge of the guard and the security.  
In return Cara had become gentler and more social, earning both the respect and trust of the people of Aydindril, who by now greeted her fearlessly when she marched down the street.  
Kahlan knew, although her wife would never admit it, that Cara was really happy when she was able to help people.

"Kahlan, you're dreaming again."

The Mother Confessor snapped back into focus and saw that Elina was desperately holding back her laughter as Cara was grinning mischievously.

"What?" Kahlan asked, feeling a faint blush creep up to her cheeks.

In answer, Cara walked around the desk, slightly pushing Kahlan's chair back before capturing her lips in one those searing, amazing kisses that rendered the brunette speechless and breathless for several seconds.  
She submitted as she felt Cara's tongue touch her lips, demanding entrance. Kahlan happily granted it because she had learnt long ago that Cara enjoyed being dominant when it came to matters of pleasure. Kahlan's pleasure came first, then her own; that was the way it happened, though there were some exceptions.

"Why don't you call it a day and join me in our chambers?" Cara purred in the most delicious way, her lips pressed against Kahlan's ear because she knew it drove the woman wild.

"I can't," the brunette breathed out, swallowing hard as her throat had gone dry: "I have to finish this proposal so I can present it to the Council tomorrow."

Her breath hitched as Cara softly bit the flesh of her throat, soothing the flesh with her tongue: "Come on," she mumbled hotly between sloppy kisses: "I'll let you be dominant tonight."

A primal growl rumbled from deep inside the brunette as she thought about the offer. She was torn between duty and love because, god, she wanted to take Cara right there and then, but she was the Mother Confessor, she had to be an example for –  
She forgot when a hand was added to the mixture, sliding beneath her dress before caressing the inside of her thigh provokingly.

"Cara," Kahlan warned, grabbing the offending hand firmly but not removing it from its place.

"I know you want to, Kahlan, just admit it.."

Kahlan's eyes snapped wide-open suddenly as she remembered that Elina was still there, in the same room, within hearing distance.  
The said woman didn't seem to mind as she continued her work as though there was nothing going on but Kahlan pushed Cara away from her anyway.

"Fine," the blonde grumbled: "I'll take Elina with me, instead."

"Cara!" The Mother Confessor scolded, not seeing the smirk on her wife's face.

"Although I'm flattered," Elina responded swiftly, unable to keep her amusement from curling her lips as she looked up momentarily: "I don't think my husband would like it and I'm assuming nor would your wife, Cara."

Cara grinned widely, her attention going back to Kahlan once more, very pleased by the reaction she had been able to elicit from the woman.

"Come on, Kahlan," she slurred once more, her hands and lips already on the Mother Confessor: "I'll even do that _thing _you want me to do.."

Kahlan tensed up: "That thing?"

"Yup."

"_That _thing?"

"Everything you want if you go with me now," Cara's eyes were orbs full of lust and excitement as Kahlan searched them for any sign of lying or deceive, which there was none.

"Cara.. I really can't," Kahlan pleaded whiningly, hoping the blonde would cave, unfortunately..

"Now or never, love," Cara grinned, positively amused by how she could manipulate the Mother Confessor still, after all this time.

"Mother Confessor," Elina's voice made them both loop up, at her: "I'll finish the proposal, don't worry about it."

Before the words could even register in Kahlan's mind, she was picked up into strong toned arms and carried out of her office at amazing speed… Cara must be slightly frustrated.

"Thank you, Elina!" she called out at the closed door and before long she was thrown on the bed before being pinned down.

"I thought I was going to be dominant," she chuckled at the bewildered look Cara gave her.

"Sorry, habit," the blonde apologized, forcing her hands to stop the unlacing of the corset.

"It's fine, go ahead," Kahlan smiled warmly: "We have all the time in the world."

Her hands framed Cara's face, pulling her down to a passionate collision in which she showed all her emotions.

"God," Cara breathed: "You are wonderful, really wonderful," She sighed happily before a smug smirk crept its way to her lips: "Now, let's make babies!"

**So, how was it?  
I know it has been some time but I have exams coming up and all these stupid and useless tests to do and while I usually do dream about stories, I never seem to write them down :P**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	17. Loved

**A/N: So many ideas for so many fics! How can my mind contain all those ideas is beyond me but I find it freaking awesome!  
So this is another Cara/Kahlan one, got back into the couple after seeing some vids – they're still soooooo incredibly hot and perfect for each other ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

Kahlan usually felt loved, by a lot of people – she was the Mother Confessor after all – but there was one person who didn't or at least didn't show…

_Cara._

The one human being on the entire world that Kahlan wanted to be loved by was more mean and indifferent to her than the whole population of D'Hara joined together..

Yet sometimes she would catch the blonde gazing at her or when she would help Kahlan get her pack ready and their hands would bump into each other, the touch would linger for a few moment before Cara would pull her hand away with a murmured apologize and it drove Kahlan nuts!

The brunette had wanted to confront said person so many times but always someone would interrupt; either Zedd babbling about food, Richard's pathetic platonic love for her – she really needed to make clear that he didn't stand a chance against the goddess in red – or some commoners who wanted their help; it was truly infuriating!

So when the night came that she and Cara would be sharing a room in a small inn, Kahlan's inner self jumped secretly and danced around cheerfully.

Her cheerfulness, unfortunately, was short-lived as the blonde left the room as soon as they got there and were finally alone, mumbling something about 'having some business to attend' – Kahlan wanted to cry..

She crawled onto her side of the two-person bed, pulled her knees to her chest and softly rocked back and forth, waiting.

_xoxox_

"Where have you been?" her voice was raspy, probably from crying as she stared at the figure in the doorway.

"Like I said, business to attend," Cara answered simply, her expression the same as always…indifferent.

"Why don't you love me?"

The question was softly asked, a mere sliver on the wind, yet it reached the blonde's ears sharply and Kahlan swore she saw Cara grimace for a mere second.

"Mord'Sith don't love," was the answer, voice steady and controlled.

"I'm not asking about Mord'Sith!" Kahlan jumped off the bed and in three large steps she was within arm length of the other woman, who simply looked at her: "I'm asking about you, Cara," she lifted her hand, cupping a soft cheek, searching emerald eyes for anything, any sign of something deeper.

"But I _am _a Mord'Sith," Cara responded through gritted teeth, her hand grabbing Kahlan's wrist and pulling the offending hand from her cheek.

"You are not just a Mord'Sith, you are so much more, Cara," the brunette said pleadingly, her hands clutching at Cara's desperately.

"This conversation is done," the blonde stated firmly, turning around and heading towards the door.

"So you don't even wanne be in the same room as me?" Kahlan directed at the retreating form: "Is it because I'm a Confessor? I thought we were passed the social statuses; I thought we had formed some kind of trust towards each other or at least acceptance.."

The insane babbling the brunette was producing and the accusations stung on all the wrong spot and Cara turned around on her heel, charging the said woman before abruptly coming to halt mere inches away.

"You wanne know why? It hurts! You don't even have to confess me to make me hurt! Just being around you hurts!" Cara yelled, her finger pointing at the brunette accusingly.

Kahlan's mouth opened and closed a few times, none of the right words coming to mind, so she settled for: "How do I hurt you?"

Cara frowned deeply, not knowing how to vocalize such a feeling so she grabbed hold of Kahlan's hand and pressed it against the spot between her breast where her skin was exposed.

Against the palm of her hand, she felt an unsteady and rapid drumming, making her breath hitch as she understood, this _hurt _Cara was talking about, she knew what it was…

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she whispered impossibly soft as she took a step closer to the blonde, their knees bumping into each other.

Cara cleared her throat and averted her eyes due to the sudden closeness: "You should be."

"I am."

Another step closer and Kahlan felt the heat radiating from the blonde, whose eyes were questionably searching hers.

When Kahlan gave a reassuring smile, Cara dipped her head down, tentatively brushing her lips together with Kahlan's, who was all too eager to accept.

A surge of pure hotness shot through Cara, making the ache in her heart throb harder for a moment before it was replaced by something else… something warm and fuzzy?

Cara's Mord'Sith side suddenly peeped at the surface as she nibbled at Kahlan's bottom lips, eliciting a delicious moan, before she pushed her tongue through lips to meet the brunette's.

Without realizing it, she was being pushed upon the bed and her clothes were coming off with incredible speed but she didn't care and soon she want nothing more than a moaning, whimpering, pleading, screaming mess beneath Cara's skillful hands and tongue.

"Cara, wait! I'm too close… I'm gonne burst!"

Her hands were pushing at broad, finely muscular, sun-tanned shoulders as her orgasm was fastly building and her magic was hammering against her control but Cara didn't budge, only fastening the rhythm of her fingers.

"Cara!-" Kahlan started again but a pair of lips against her ear shut her up effectively.

"Don't worry," Cara panted out hotly: "You can't confess me because I love you _too _much already.."

Hearing those words spoken, so softly yet so honest, made Kahlan go over the edge and tumble in a earth-shattering orgasm.

The room cracked as her magic found its way through thin air and she tried to catch her breath, feeling completely spent.

A falling weight upon her made her snap her eyes open and concern settled deep inside her heart as Cara didn't move from her collapsed state on top of her.

"Cara! Cara! Ca-"

Something incoherent was mumbled into the bed and Kahlan sighed in relieve: "Cara, look at me."

A lazy smile crept along Cara's lips as she rolled onto her side, next to Kahlan, keeping her head up on her elbow: "That felt so good… If I had know being with you like this could me make so..- I would've said sooner that-"

Kahlan grinned widely and kissed the blonde soundly, earning a displeased groan when she pulled away.

They began a comfortable silence where they just stared at each other before Kahlan softly laughed.

"What?" Cara questioned amused.

"You do realize that you'll have to cuddle with me now," Kahlan laughed a bit louder and Cara just rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that."

"I bet you're a wonderful _cuddler_," the brunette offered softly before turning around and getting comfortable with her back towards Cara.

The blonde frowned deeply, sighing at breaking her no-cuddle-rule, and shifted closer to the other woman, pressing bare breast to bare back and wrapping her arm around lithe waist.

She pressed a chaste kiss on the place where Kahlan's neck meets her shoulder and the brunette let out a content sigh.

"What are you feeling now?" the blonde asked, pulling the woman closer towards her.

"Loved…"

**So what did ya think of it? Just kinda started without an initial plan, turned out pretty good :)**

**Thanks for readying, you've just made my day!**


	18. Pregnant

"I'm pregnant.."

The words were whispered softly as if Kahlan was afraid to break the silence between them.

Cara snorted as she rummaged through her backpack: "Yes and I'm a Wizard of the First Order.."

A pressing silence followed in which the Mord'Sith stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened in shock; Kahlan hadn't been joking because her pitch didn't heighten on the end of her sentence which it normally did when she was joking.

The blonde almost didn't have the courage to turn around and face the woman who had been her lover for months but when she did and she saw those clear blue eyes trying to keep back tears, her breath got stuck in the back of her throat: "That's impossible.."

"Apparently it is not," Kahlan offered quietly, clasping her nervous hands together to keep them from shaking.

"But I don't have _the thing_… Men have _the thing _to impregnate a woman," Cara breathed out, the wheels in her head spinning at full charge on the brink of major overload.

"I don't know either," the Mother Confessor said almost apologetic, tears begging to be released: "All I'm sure of is that I haven't been with anyone but you in months.."

Cara watched as her beloved rubbed the tears away furiously and sighed, standing up and slowly walking towards the Confessor.

"There's a baby in there?" she asked softly, her hand gently laying on the white fabric of the dress on top of Kahlan's abdomen, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yes," the brunette breathed out, holding Cara's hand in place with her own while stepping closer to the other woman and pressing their foreheads together: "Our baby girl, isn't it magical?"

Suddenly Cara tensed and her eyes snapped open at the comment, in turn making Kahlan open her eyes as well as she regarded the slightly shorter blonde in front of her: "Cara, what's wrong?"

~0~0~

Zedd sighed deeply, rubbing his rather large hand along his face in exasperation: "I'm not saying it is absolutely terrible and uneatable, Richard, I'm just suggesting adding a few spices to add some flavor.."

Bickering among themselves, the two men didn't seem to notice a certain Mord'Sith storming towards them with a steel expression on her face followed by a very concerned Confessor who desperately tried to stop her.

Richard was the first to notice their strange entrance but smiled as always: "Ah, Cara, Kahlan, could you taste this soup and tell me what – Cara, what in the Creator's name are you doing?"

The blonde had Zedd by the collar of his Wizard's robe and had hoisted him a good feet of the ground which was quite astonishing seen her own height in comparison to the old man's.

"Listen up, Wizard, you have exactly five seconds to tell me what you have done to Kahlan or not even the Seeker will keep me from hurting you," Cara hissed through clenched teeth, her arm-muscles quivering under Zedd's weight but Keeper be dammed if she was about to let him go.

"Cara, really, I have no idea-" Zedd all but sputtered as he tried to wring himself out of her grasp.

"Cara, put the man down this instant!" Kahlan scolded, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No, he did something to you, you said it yourself: it was magical!" Cara protested, if possible, lifting the man up higher: "Your seconds are running out, _Wizard_, you should hurry your explanation."

"I can't believe this!" Kahlan all but cried out in frustration and maybe a bit of hurt: "I thought you'd be happy or at least less like _this_," she motioned around her at their situation.

Cara clenched her jaws together at the words though she kept her eyes locked on the Wizard dangling from her hands, needing a moment to figure out what to do, damme those feelings, she really couldn't figure those out!

"Fine!" The Mother Confessor yelled once more, this purely out of anger: "Kill the Wizard, I don't care!"

"Kahlan!" Richard squeaked, thinking everyone had lost their mind.

"If that will make you feel better, so be it," Kahlan continued, completely ignoring Richard who's eyes flicked from her to his grandfather and favorite Mord'Sith and back, trying to gauge the situation: "But don't think for a second that it will I ever let this baby near you if you do so, I can clearly see you are not ready for that responsibility!"

With that, the lady in white stomped off, leaving Richard with his mouth wide open in utter shock, Zedd slightly fearing for his well-being because he hoped that the Mord'Sith wasn't capable of killing him anymore and Cara cursing herself for being so foolish.

Slowly she placed the Wizard back on the ground, balling her hands into fists next to her body and said with great difficulty: "I screwed up."

"You think?" Richard yelled as he sprinted towards his grandfather and started to inspect the old man for injuries.

Zedd shooed his grandson away, murmuring something about being stronger than he might look before looking at Cara as the woman just stood there, distraught though it did not show on her face.

"How is it possible, Zedd… If you didn't.." Cara muttered, alarming the Wizard because the blonde almost never used his name in conversation, happy to just call out _'Hey, you' _or _'Wizard'_.

"No one in this land possesses that power, Child, not even my Han combined with Shota's could create such a miracle," he said tentatively, placing a hand on her shoulder and motioning at the direction Kahlan went with his head.

~0~0~

Near a small creek, Kahlan was seated on the trunk of an old fallen tree, her hands in her lap as she solemnly stared at the calm water that passed her by without ever looking back.

"I did something wrong," an all-too-known voice called out from behind her and she huffed indignantly as a response.

Cara's frowned deeply, trying to figure out what she had to do to make this better before she sighed deeply and decided to be honest instead: "I don't know how to fix it: do I comfort you or give you space? I don't understand these.. _feelings_ and it is highly unpleasant.."

Kahlan turned her head slightly, catching a glimpse of the woman she loved, how awkward and out of place she must feel and how hard it must've been to admit to this 'weakness'.

The brunette turned her whole body around, taking in the sight before her for another moment before outstretching her hand in a silent invitation.

Cara took the offered hand, somewhat hesitant, and knelt down in front of Kahlan, their eyes locking before either one spoke.

"I.. apologize for my.. reaction," the blonde forced the words out, fighting of the feeling of weakness that bubbled up within her.

Kahlan's eyes flicked from one green orb to the other and back for a few seconds, trying to get through this unreadable Mord'Sith exterior: "Do you love me?"

Love was such a new thing for Cara, she didn't even know _what _it felt like so how could she answer that question honestly: "I don't know," she whispered, seeing the brunette in front of her break before hurriedly adding: "I miss you when you're not around, even when you're just seeking firewood and I know you're only a few feet away I miss you," she saw Kahlan watching her intently, urging her to continue: "In battle, I feel sick with worry even though I know that you are more than capable of defending yourself. At night, when we.. _snuggle_.. I feel this unexplainable warmth in my chest and I hope we could stay like that forever.."

Kahlan's eyes teared up, opening her mouth to say something but Cara beat her to it: "I don't know if that's love but I do _feel _something for you.."

The Mother Confessor couldn't help but smile, taking Cara's hands in her own and bringing them up to her stomach: "When I told you about her, did you feel that warmth again?"

The blonde nodded, hesitantly looking up into sky-blue eyes.

"That's love," Kahlan whispered softly, her smile broadening as Cara's eyes widened before dropping to where their hands were joined and even smiling a little bit herself.

"Then I love you both," the blonde said, surprisingly without any difficulty, before she leaned forward and captured Kahlan's lips with her own: "And I will protect you both, with my life."

"I don't doubt that," the brunette offered happily, framing Cara's face and pulling her so they could kiss once more before the Mord'Sith pulled back.

"That's why we are leaving for Aydindril at first light," Cara said sternly: "You will be much safer and more comfortable, plus I will train the guards so they are capable of protecting you.."

"But-"

"No buts, we are going," the blonde finalized and after a deep sigh, Kahlan was all too happy to concede.

~0~0~

_About Six Months Later_

"She's beautiful…" Cara breathed out, looking down at the little bundle in Kahlan's arms.

"She is," the brunette agreed as she gently stroked the little baby girl's brown mane.

"What should we call her?" the Mord'Sith asked, still in awe of this miracle that had been given to them.

"I was thinking of Naya.." Kahlan offered hesitantly.

"A perfect name for a perfect girl," Cara whispered, lovingly staring at the two brunettes like they were her world, which they were: "When do we make the second one?"

Kahlan laughed despite her tiredness: "You want another one?"

"I want a whole bunch of them if they will all look like this, like the beautiful woman I love," the blonde said charmingly, wiggling her eyebrows before leaning down and kissing Kahlan sensually.

"A whole bunch, huh?"

"Yeah, at least twelve!"

"You want twelve babies?"

"I want twelve of _your _babies."

Kahlan's smile grew even broader as she placed little Naya in her little baby-bed before turning back to Cara who was sitting on the edge of her bed and straddling her legs: "Well, if you want twelve, we should get started.."

Cara grinned mischievously, her hands already travelling under Kahlan's dress on soft thighs: "I couldn't agree more.."


End file.
